A Tale of Two Kids
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: The first story confirmed by my What If story. Ash has arrived in the Underground, unable to leave due to the Barrier, he accompanies Frisk through the Underground, makes new friends, and a enemy. I own nothing. Non-Canon. Also, due to a story/continuation error. Check my profile for info on my AU Ash. Cover Image by Pikablu42
1. SOUL

**Alright here is the Undertale Crossover you guys wanted, the first story to ever be confirmed to be official from my What If story. Also pardon the name, if you guys got a better title, then by all means tell me. I thought it was pretty cleaver. Anyway, let us begin and get some basic rules down.**

 **1: I view Frisk as a girl, so they will be put in a 'she' manner.**

 **2: I will NOT do Genocide route by any means. So don't even bother asking.**

 **3:...Shipping is in the middle right now. Maybe/maybe not.**

 **And 4: This is non-canon, and for a very good reason. You'll see.**

 **Alright, let's go. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash felt cold stone bellow him as he came to consciousness, groaning as he got up. He sat down and looked up, seeing a hole in the cavern he was in. "Great, it just HAD to drop me off at the top". Ash groaned, before looking to his left and blinking.

Laying in a bed of yellow flowers was a girl, she had a purple and blue striped sweater, along with blue shorts and brown shoes. She also had brown hair and was snoring quietly.

Ash slowly walked over and shook her. "Hey, you alright"? Ash asked.

The girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes, showing brown eyes a lighter shade than his. She snapped awake and got up.

"Er...you alright"? Ash asked again.

The girl looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine". She muttered, not sounding like one who talks much.

"My names Ash, nice to meet you". Ash greets, holding his hand out.

The girl looked at it before shaking it. "My name is Frisk". The girl named Frisk responded.

"Alright...should we get moving"? Ash asks, looking around.

Frisk nodded in agreement, and the two walked down a path and through a door.

"You don't talk much do you"? Ash asks.

"Not really...I'm not a very talkative person". Frisk responded a bit shy.

"It's fine, not everyone is fit for a conversation". Ash assures with a smile.

The two walked into a blank room with a door on the other side, only for a yellow flower with a face to pop up in front of them, surprising them.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!" The flower introduced, Frisk waving a bit, Ash however, as a little put off by the flower. He...couldn't sense anything from him.

"Hmmm...You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha"? Flowey asks, getting a nod from the two.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do". Flowey said with a bit of pride. "Ready? Here we go"! Flowey said, before the three were suddenly turned into black and white, surprising the two, two red hearts appeared in front of them, surprising them even more.

"See those hearts right there, those are your SOULS, the very culmination of your beings". Flowey said, surprising Ash with his sudden knowledge.

"You SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV". Flowey informs, Ash quirking an eyebrow.

"What does LV mean"? Ash asks, he noticed Flowey hesitate.

"Why, LOVE, of course". Flowey answered, Ash not convinced.

"I'll share some LOVE with you two". Flowey says, before multiple white pellets surrounded him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white...friendliness pellets"! Flowey said, Ash almost cringing at his made up name.

Ash turned and noticed that Frisk seemed to be listening intently, worrying Ash slightly.

"Are you ready"? Flowey asks, the pellets flying towards the two.

Ash dodged his, not trusting the flower, his hunch was proven correct when he saw Frisk's SOUL quiver in pain, and Frisk holding her chest in pain.

Ash turned and gaped.

Flowey's face now had a horrific grin that could make a Gengar envious.

"You idiot". He snaps at Frisk.

"Do you really think I would pass up an opportunity like this"?! He demands.

Frisk held her chest and looked up, seeing Flowey's grin.

"Down here, it is kill or BE killed"! Flowey snaps, a huge circle of those pellets surrounding the two.

"DIE"! He shrieks.

Ash stepped between the two and summoned his Fire, spinning in a circle and burning the pellets to ashes, surprising the two.

"What was that for, what did we do to you"?! Ash demands, his hands alight with flame, he was about to attack the flower when a fireball launched him into the distance, Frisk's SOUL suddenly looking back to where it once was, the two turned and saw a creature walking towards them.

It looked female by the figure and the dress it wore, and was a goat like creature with horns and white fur, a purple robe being worn.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths". She pities in a soft voice.

Ash could practically feel the kindness emanating off the woman, and snuffed out his fire.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins". Toriel introduced.

"I'm Ash, and this is Frisk". Ash introduces.

"Nice to meet you Ash, Frisk, I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down". Toriel said with a smile. "You two are the first humans to have come here, in a long time". Toriel reveals, Ash biting his lip slightly.

"Come! I will guide you two through the catacombs". Toriel says with a smile.

The two nod and follow her, but not before Ash glances back, and gives the newly appeared Flowey a glare, which he wholeheartedly returns.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go, the first chapter. Yes, Ash and Flowey will have a form of hatred between each other, Ash's for Flowey hurting Frisk, and Flowey cause...well he's Flowey. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	2. Ruins Part 1

**Alright! Here is chapter 2! I don't know how long I'll do this part. The entire Ruins? Then I think Toriel's fight afterwards. My Summer break begins now! So now I can fully focus on this story. Let us begin! I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash walked alongside Frisk as they followed Toriel through some ruins, they came to a room with some tiles that sunk down into the earth.

"Welcome to your new home, Ash and Frisk". Toriel says with a smile. "Allow me to educate you in the operations of the Ruins". She began, gesturing to the tiles.

They both nod, obviously listening.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles, Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys." Toriel explains. "One must solve them to move from room to room." She says while doing the puzzle, pressing the switches in a select order. "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She reminds, while they nod.

They went into a room with multiple switches. Ash noticed that some were clearly labeled with a yellow marker.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches.". Toriel instructs. "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." Toriel assures as she walks down the room.

Ash walked to the labelled switch, sweatdropping a bit. He pulled it down and watched as Frisk pulled the other one.

"Excellent! I am proud of you two!" Toriel says, the two feeling a bit of pride.

They went into another room, seeing a test dummy.

"As humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.". Toriel assures.

Ash could understand that, stall for time and wait for her to settle it.

"Practice talking to the dummy". Toriel says, gesturing to the Dummy.

Frisk walked forward and coughed. "Er...hi". She greeted the dummy.

"..."

Ash cleared his throat. "How's life"?

"..."

The two sat in a bit of awkward silence.

"I think that is enough you too, you did good"! Toriel assures, knowing that it was a bit awkward for them.

They walked through the other room and walked down a path. "There is a puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it"? Toriel wonders.

Suddenly, the two turned black and white as a FIGHT began. They looked and saw a frog in front of them.

"Wah"! Ash exclaimed in shock, not expecting the frog, Frisk took on a stance, but not a fighting one.

"Er...hi". Frisk said, waving a bit.

The frog turned its head, looking at Frisk. Before it fired multiple pellets at them, the two dodging them, Ash could feel his SOUL quivering in anticipation.

The two avoided the attacks and looked at the frog again.

"Nice mark". Ash compliments, seeing the mark on the frog.

The frog glanced at its chest, and looked away bashfully.

Suddenly, Toriel walked up and gave the frog a glare, causing it to run away.

The two sighed in relief as the FIGHT ended.

"Good job you two, you remembered my advice". Toriel praises.

They arrived at a spike maze, Ash and Frisk gulping.

"This is the puzzle, but...". Toriel hesitates, noticing their fright.

"Here, take my hand". Toriel says, holding her hand out.

The two take her hand and watch nervously as they walked through the spike maze, Toriel leading them perfectly through.

"Puzzles like that seem a bit too dangerous for now". Toriel mutters.

"Agreed". Ash agreed.

The three went into a long hallway.

"You have done excellently thus far, Ash, Frisk. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you". Toriel began, worrying the two. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself". She says, before racing to the end, far outdoing the two.

"Hey! Wait"! Ash says before following, Frisk on his heels.

Toriel had outran them quickly, and the two slowed down to a walk.

"Hey Ash..." Frisk began, pulling Ash's attention.

"Yeah Frisk"? Ash asks.

"What Flowey said...kill or be killed...can you promise me you won't kill"? Frisk asked.

Ash blinked. "Of course! I promise". Ash promises with a grin.

Frisk returned it with a smile, and the two reached the end of the hall, Toriel coming out from behind a pillar.

"Greetings you two, do not worry. I did not leave you two, I was behind this pillar the whole time". Toriel assures.

"Thank you for trusting me". Toriel thanks.

The two smiled at her, forgiving her.

"However, there was a important reason behind this exercise, to test your independence". She explained.

"Our Independence"? Ash asks curiously.

"I must attend to some business, and you two must be alone for a while". She answers before pulling out a Cell Phone.

"Please remain here, its too dangerous to explore by yourselves, take this Cell Phone if you need anything". Toriel said, handing the Cell Phone to Frisk.

"I'm sorry Ash, I do not have one for you". Toriel apologizes.

"It's fine, I can just use Frisk's". Ash assures, looking over Frisk's shoulder.

"Very well, if you need anything, just call, be good alright"? Toriel said, before walking off.

Ash turned to Frisk, who looked at him in return. "We're going to move aren't we"? Frisk asks.

Ash grinned. "You know it". He answered, before the two started their trek through the Ruins.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Yeah I know I didn't do the entire Ruins, but I decided to give you guys something as an apology for waiting so long. I Promise I will do the entirety of the Ruins and (maybe) Toriel. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	3. Ruins Part 2

**And I'm back! Just took some time to enjoy my Summer Break. Anyway, let's begin. I WILL finish the Ruins this time. I swear it! Also, Chara WILL in fact be in this. In fact, she'll be in this chapter if you pay enough attention. Also another person will be in here, even though they shouldn't be. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash and Frisk walked into another room, one of the frogs, similar to before, stood there. Before they could react, the phone rang.

"Hello? This is Toriel.". Toriel greets.

"Hi"! Both Ash and Frisk greet.

"You have not yet left the room...have you"? Toriel asks.

The two hesitated to answer, but before they could respond, Toriel continued.

"There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain, it would be dangerous to try and solve them by yourselves". Toriel says.

"Is there anything like the spiked puzzle back then"? Ash asks.

"No...but there are a couple of pitfalls". Toriel answered.

Ash chuckled. "I've dealt with a ton of pitfalls. Nothing new". Ash assures.

Toriel seemed to hesitate. "Well, if you do leave, please promise to be safe". Toriel asks.

"We promise". Ash and Frisk promise.

"Be good, alright"? Toriel asks. Before hanging up.

The two blinked before nodding, Frisk putting the phone away.

Frisk turned and took a step forward, a crinkle following. She looked and saw a huge pile of leaves. The two glanced at each other, before jumping in with a loud "GERONIMO"!

The frog watched the two, a small smile on its face.

After the two played in the leaves for a while, they got out and waved to the frog, which nodded. They walked down to the other side of the room, only for the area to turn black and white again, their SOULS appearing once more.

In front of them was a small fairy like thing. It looked terrified of them.

"Hey...are you alright"? Ash asked in concern.

The thing screamed and ran off.

Ash and Frisk both felt bad, as the fight ended.

"I didn't mean to scare it". Ash said, feeling bad.

"I guess its really scared of people". Frisk suggested.

They both went into the other room, a straight hall. Ash took a step forward and fell as the floor opened up a hole underneath him.

"Ash"! Frisk shouted in fear.

A couple of seconds passed, before Ash's voice rang out. "I'm alright! The leaves broke my fall! Come on down"! Ash shouts.

Frisk gulped before jumping down, landing in a huge pile of leaves.

"A door leads to to the other side". Ash said, pointing to a door.

Frisk nodded and the two entered it, before yelping as they were yanked up by something and spat out onto the other side of the hall.

"Talk about quick service". Ash said with a cheeky grin.

Frisk giggled at his joke, and the two entered into another room.

Frisk yelped when the phone rang again, she picked it up and Toriel's voice answered again.

"Hello, this is Toriel". Toriel greets.

"Hello, Toriel". Ash and Frisk greet in return.

"For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch"? Toriel asked.

The two glanced at each other in thought. "Both really". Ash answered.

"I like butterscotch". Frisk answered.

"Oh, I see, thank you very much". Toriel thanked before hanging up.

The two blinked before Ash shrugged, and see a switch, with a rock. They jumped when it rang again. "Hello, this is Toriel". Toriel said again. "Do you dislike Cinnamon, Frisk? I know your preferences, but would you turn your nose up if you found it on your plate"? Toriel asked.

"No, I just like butterscotch over Cinnamon". Frisk responded.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for being patient". Toriel responded, which the two responded with a positive, before hanging up.

Ash hummed as he walked over to a sign and read it aloud. "Three out of four rocks, recommend you push them". Ash said with a confused look.

Frisk turned to the rock in front of a switch, she poked it briefly, wondering if it would talk, before pushing it onto the switch, lowering the spike wall. The two went into another room, it looked like the hallway.

"Wait here". Ash said before walking forward, yelping when he fell down again.

Frisk snickered, finding it funny now.

"I heard that"! Ash snapped at the young girl. He looked around underneath, noticing a path through it, he walked over to a sign and read it. "Please do not step on the leaves". Ash said, thinking it through, before looking at the path. "Aha"! Ash shouted, Frisk hearing it.

"What is it, Ash"?

"Frisk! Follow my voice, and walk with me"! Ash shouted.

"O-Okay". Frisk said, hearing Ash walk over.

"Ready"? He asked.

"Yes". Frisk replied.

Ash walked down the non leafed path, Frisk following him.

"Now turn right"! Ash ordered.

Frisk did so, turning right again when Ash told her.

"Almost there". Ash said.

Frisk walked one step, yelping when Ash shouted.

"Turn left"! Ash shouted.

She couldn't turn in time and yelped when she fell down.

"Whoa"! Ash shouted as Frisk landed on him.

"Ow." Ash groaned.

"Ash! Are you alright"?! Frisk asked in worry, getting off of Ash.

"Yeah...just a bit hurt". Ash responded.

Frisk grimaced.

Ash looked, and very briefly, Frisk was replaced with an identical person, her shirt green and yellow, with red eyes staring down at him, before it returned to normal.

"What..." Ash muttered, before shaking his head.

"Are you alright Ash"? Frisk asked.

"Yeah, just stunned". Ash answered before getting up. "I suppose we'll both go up". Ash said before they head to the door and head back to the top.

"Hold my hand". Ash said, holding his hand out.

Frisk nodded and took his hand, the two walking hand in hand through the puzzle and into another room with three rocks.

Ash and Frisk moved the first two. Ash attempted to move the third one, before it spoke.

"Whoa there pardner! Who said you could push me around"? The rock asked.

"Whoa"! Ash shouted, jumping back in shock.

Frisk walked forward to the rock. "Excuse me mister rock, could you please move to that switch"? Frisk asked politely.

"Sure thing pumpkin, thanks for asking". The rock thanked before scooting over to the switch, lowering the wall.

The two walked over, only to yelp when it came back up. They turned, realizing the rock moved.

"Could...you please stay there until we cross"? Frisk asked.

"Oh! Sorry". The rock apologized, before getting on the switch.

The two crossed, the wall rising afterward. They entered a hall with a table with a piece of cheese on it, a mouse hole on the other side of the room.

"I guess Toriel left it out for it". Ash guessed.

"Should we move it"? Frisk asked.

"Nah, I think it has it". Ash assured.

Frisk nodded and the two went into the next room.

They saw a ghost sleeping on a pile of leaves, they walked forward.

"Hey...you there"? Ash asked.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz". The Ghost said, saying the word z over and over, pretending to sleep.

"Hey"! Ash shouted.

They yelped when the world went into the Fight mode. The ghost getting up, looking very sad.

Ash cringed, realizing he may have upset the ghost. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you". Ash apologized.

"Yeah, cheer up"! Frisk said with a smile.

The ghost smiled a bit. "Heh". He chuckled, looking a bit better. He suddenly cried, they saw the tears come towards them, and dodged them, knowing that they could hurt them.

Ash grinned. "What's your name"? Ash asked.

"Napstablook". The ghost Napstablook introduced.

"Nice...so you like to nap, stab, then look"? Ash joked.

Napstablook chuckled at the joke. "Hehe". He chuckled, the tears coming at a much lower rate this time.

"Hey...I want to show you something". Napstablook said, before his tears suddenly formed into a top hat. "I call it...Dapper Blook". He said, waiting for their reaction.

They both looked at him in awe, sparkles in their eyes. "Wow! That's so cool"! They both cheered.

"Wow..." Napstablook said, the fight ending. "I came to the ruins to be alone...and I met two new friends...oh...I'm rambling again, I'll get out of your way". Napstablook said before disappearing.

"Bye". They both waved as he vanished.

They moved into another room, finding two spider webs with a sign in front of them.

"A spider bake sale"? Ash asked.

Frisk walked over to a spider web, which has a small sign, deposit 5 gold.

She reached into her pocket, where she had picked up a couple of gold along their travels, she deposited the gold in, some spiders went down and gave her a donut. The spiders waved to her and climbed up. Frisk smiled and split the donut in two, handing one half to Ash.

"Thanks". Ash said before eating into it, both nodding in agreement. "This is pretty good". Ash said, before handing some more gold into the web, the spiders giving him another donut. "I'm saving this". He said before putting it in his satchel.

The two headed into a room and saw 3 frogs.

"Hey". Ash greets, waving. The three frogs hopping in front of them to greet them.

"Hello, nice to meet you two". The frogs greet.

"So...is there anything we should know about the Underground"? Ash asked.

"Hmm...you both seem to have a handle on this...no, there is nothing more we can say, except good luck". The frogs answered.

"Thanks"! They thanked with smiles on her face. Heading to the end of the hall, only to hear the phone ring.

"Toriel"? Ash asked.

"Toriel". Frisk responded with a smile, answering the call.

"Hello, I realized it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon". Toriel apologized. "There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there, you can pick them up, but do not carry anymore than you need". Toriel says, the two nodding. "Some day you might find something you really like, and will want to leave room in your pockets for it". Toriel reminds.

Ash nodded. "That's a good point". Ash says with a smile.

The two head into another room with six holes. Ash walked over to a sign on the wall. "There is just one switch". Ash mumbled. He looked around. "Alright, I'll go top, and you go bottom". Ash said, Frisk nodding.

Ash gulped and took a step, going down a hole with a loud yelp. He landed on some leaves and looked around. "Nothing". He said before getting out. He turned and saw Frisk get out, messing with something. He hummed and stepped into another hole, this one having a switch. "Aha"! He cheered, flipping it. He left and went out, before looking at the last one. "Why not"? He asked, heading down the last one. He looked and saw a plant. "Hmm". He walked over to it and poked it, the world going black and white as his SOUL appeared once more. "Great". He muttered, the plant came out and showed a giant turnip with a face.

"Eat Healthy". It said, despite its sinister look.

Ash hummed. "I AM hungry". He said in thought.

"Eat your greens"! The turnip said, throwing multiple white vegetables, and one green.

Ash caught the green and ate it, just in time as a white one hit him and caused his SOUL to quiver in pain. "Ack"! He grunted in pain.

"Sorry...I'll leave now". The plant apologized before leaving.

Ash got up and headed up, seeing Frisk shuffle, a bow in her hair.

"Frisk? Where did you get the bow"? Ash asked.

"I found it...do you like it"? Frisk asked, a faint blush on her face.

"Yeah! It's really nice"! Ash said with a grin.

Frisk grinned and they headed into another room. Where 3 switched lied. Ash looked and saw the door was open. "Alright...oh look a sign"! Ash said before looking at the sign. "The far door is not an exit, it simply marks a rotation in perspective". He said.

"I guess we're supposed to memorize the switches"? Frisk asks.

"Good, let's remember them". Ash assures as they went into another room. It was a near reflection of the previous room.

"Hmm, what's missing"? Ash muttered, looking around the room.

"The blue one"! Frisk realized, walking behind a pillar and flicking the switch.

Ash saw a sign and read it. "Of you can read this...press the blue switch, oh". Ash said with a bit of embarrassment.

Frisk giggled a bit at his face. They headed into the next room.

"If you can read this, press the...RED SWITCH"! Ash shouted, running over and pressing the switch. "Ha"! Ash shouted in victory.

Frisk giggled wildly at his joy. They went into the next room and saw another sign.

Frisk read through it mentally, while Ash walked over.

"Green"! Frisk said and flipped the switch.

"Dangit"! Ash complained. They went into the next room and saw two paths, one had leaves across it.

Ash walked forward and felt a voice whisper in his head, a presence on his shoulder. **"Where are the knives"?** It asked, seemingly pointing Ash in the other direction.

"F-Frisk, I'll be right back". Ash said, walking to the path.

Frisk blinked before nodding, waiting for Ash.

Ash walked into another room and saw a knife, he felt the presence urge him to it, he picked it up and saw it was plastic...yet it had a _bit_ of a-

"NO"! Ash roared, throwing the knife away. He ran out of the room and back to Frisk.

"Ash! Are you alright? I heard you shout". Frisk asked in concern.

"I...don't want to talk about it". Ash muttered, heading down the other path.

They entered and saw a huge tree in front of them. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would". Toriel's voice rang.

They saw her walk beside it and hold her phone up, their phone ringing briefly, she looked and heard it. Looking surprised as she walked to them.

"How did you get here, Ash, Frisk? Are you hurt"? She asked, looking them over, she saw Ash's bruise on his back and pulled out some healing magic, healing Ash's back. "Are you alright Ash"? Toriel asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle". Ash grins.

Toriel smiled a bit. "Well, I suppose I can't keep it hidden any longer, come you two". She said before heading to a house, the two following. They entered and smelled a scent.

"Do you smell that? It's a butterscotch and cinnamon pie"! She cheered. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival"! She said with a grin. "I'll hold off the snail pie for now". She said sheepishly. "I also have another surprise for you"! She said, gesturing to the other hall. She walked down it and the two followed. She led them to a hallway and to a certain door. "A room of your own for you two! I hope you like it"! She said with a smile.

Her smile dissapeared when she smelled something. "Is something burning...um...make yourselves at home"! She said before running off.

Ash looked at the room before chuckling. "A room of our very own huh"? Ash asked.

Frisk grinned.

"Well...I'm beat! Want to hit the hay"? Ash asked.

"Yeah". Frisk agreed.

They headed inside, and saw two beds, they turned out the light and got into their own.

"Goodnight Frisk". Ash said.

"Goodnight Ash". Frisk replied, before both went to sleep.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Alright, there we go! Chapter 3! I'm sorry for the wait. But thank Markiplier for playing Undertale! And did you see a certain...someone's appearance? Anyway. I'm beat. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	4. Letting go

**Alright here is chapter 4, with Toriel's fight, and the Skelebros, chapter 5 will go up much quicker, because my What If chapter can work to make it SO much easier. Also to hollowgod88...how? I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash slowly woke up with a yawn, looking over, he saw Frisk was still sleeping. Ash saw a slice of pie saved for him and Frisk each, he grabbed his and walked out silently, a smile on his face.

He walked into the living room and saw Toriel on a rocking chair, reading a book with glasses on her face.

"Oh! Ash, I see your awake, did you have a nice nap"? Toriel asks.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us some pie". Ash thanks, sitting down in a chair across from Toriel, and starting to eat it.

"It's no problem, you two must have been exhausted from traveling the Ruins, I do not blame you". Toriel assures.

The two sat in comfortable silence as Ash ate.

"Hey...Toriel, how many humans have fallen down here"? Ash asks.

"...Counting you and Frisk, eight". Toriel answers.

"Where are they"? Ash asked again, noticing Toriel's hesitance.

"...Dead". Toriel said dully.

Ash paled, very nearly dropping his slice. "D-Dead? What happened"? Ash asked in a panic.

Toriel sighed. "Ash...do you know the legends"? Toriel asks.

"What legends"? Ash asked, puzzled.

"So you don't. Well, there was a War between Humans and Monsters, the Humans won and locked us down here, no monster alive has a powerful enough SOUL to break the barrier, however...Human SOULS, are incredibly powerful, and persist after death, seven human SOULS...are required to break the barrier". Toriel explains.

As she continued, Ash got more and more paler, until he was snow white.

"So...the other 6...their SOULS are"? Ash assumed.

"Yes...they are in Asgore's custody, Asgore is the king of Monsters". Toriel answered.

"I see". Ash muttered.

"I don't want you or Frisk to leave...I can't risk you dying". Toriel mutters.

"Did...you ever have a kid of your own"? Ash asked.

Toriel frowned. "Yes...Asriel...and Chara, Asriel was my son by blood, Chara...was the first human that fell". Toriel explained.

Ash's eyes widened.

"We treated her as if she were our own, however one day...she became deathly ill, and died". Toriel muttered. "Asriel absorbed Chara's Soul and took her body across the barrier, to her hometown...and they thought he was the one who killed her". Toriel said, her tone sounding like she was about to cry.

Ash listened with rapt attention, and great pity.

"He came back with Chara's body, unable to give her peacefully, dust trailing from him...and he collapsed and died". Toriel finished, tears starting to form.

"Two kids in one day...I'm so sorry". Ash apologized, knowing it must have been horrible to bring up.

"It is fine, you did not know, now you see why I am trying to keep you two safe". Toriel says, looking at Ash.

"Yeah, always calling us for allergies and opinions, making sure the puzzles were safe...its justified". Ash agrees. "However...I think your being a little overbearing with it". Ash adds.

"I am"? Toriel asks.

"Yes, now don't get me wrong, your completely justified in your actions"! Ash said, putting his hands up upon noticing Toriel's face. "But...what if Frisk want's to go home"? Ash asked.

Toriel went silent. "What about you"? She asked.

"I...have ways to get home outside of the barrier". Ash answered sheepishly.

"Well...I see now". Toriel said, closing her book. "Your right, I may have become a bit overbearing, I am sorry...my expectations...my loneliness...my fear. For you and Frisk, if she asks, I will put them aside". Toriel assures with a smile.

"Thank you Toriel". Ash thanks with a smile, before his stomach rumbled.

"Oh! Are you still hungry? I have more pie". Toriel giggled out.

"Yes please". Ash said sheepishly.

 _3 hours later._

Ash sat in the same chair and laid there, he heard footsteps and saw Frisk walk in with a piece of pie in her hands, the bow in her hair.

"Hey Frisk, have a nice nap"? Ash asked with a grin.

"Yeah". Frisk responded, sitting on a chair and eating her pie".

Toriel walked in, noticing Frisk. "Oh! Frisk, your awake, it is nice to see you". Toriel says with a smile.

"Hi Toriel"! Frisk greeted with a smile.

"Are you enjoying your pie"? Toriel asks.

"Yes". Frisk responded, still eating.

Frisk went silent as she ate. Toriel and Ash exchanged glances as they realized what she may be thinking about.

"Toriel...when can I go home"? Frisk asked nervously.

Toriel took a deep breath, remembering what Ash said. "I cannot take you there, you must travel across the Underground to reach the Barrier...that is where you can leave, it will be dangerous...do you wish to do that"? Toriel asks.

Frisk glanced at Ash, who gave her a reassuring thumbs up. "Yes". She replied.

"Very well". Toriel said, getting up. "Please, follow me". She said, before walking out and downstairs, the other two following.

Toriel's face hesitated, but she kept remembering what Ash said. "I want them to be happy, regardless of my own feelings". Toriel mutters to herself.

They reached a door, where Toriel turned to them. "This is the exit to the Ruins...know that if you leave...please do not come back". Toriel said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sure you understand". She said.

Ash and Frisk nodded, looking like they were about to cry. The two walked forward and hugged her, which startled her...before she hugged them back.

"Please...be careful". She muttered.

"We promise". Ash assured, Frisk nodded.

"This is goodbye". Toriel says, before walking around.

"This isn't goodbye". Ash said. "Goodbye is when meant for when you never see them again, this is not goodbye". Ash said, before waving along with Frisk. "See you later, Toriel"! Ash and Frisk waved.

Toriel's eyes quivered as she saw two other kids in their place, she smiled and waved in return as the two opened the door and left. "See you later". She muttered, before leaving.

Ash and Frisk walked into another blank room, Flowey there.

"Flowey"! Ash shouted, Frisk hiding behind him in fear while he put a protective arm in front of her.

"Clever, verrrrrryyy clever". Flowey 'applauded' the two. "You think your really smart, don't you"? He asked, to Ash in particular.

"Well, we didn't share your outlook, that makes us smarter than you". Ash rebuts.

Flowey chuckled at Ash's wisecrack. "So you were able to play by your own rules, you managed to avoid a fight with Toriel, and you never hurt ANYONE so far". Flowey named off, surprising them, before it hit them.

He's been watching them.

"I bet you feel really great, being the goody two shoes you are". Flowey said with sarcasm. "But what happens if you meet a relentless killer"? Flowey asks.

"You mean you"? Ash retorted.

"Exactly, what will you do then? Will you just be nice and try to be their FRIEND?! Your in a world where Humans are hated, good luck with that". Flowey said, before vanishing.

Ash growled, frustrated with Flowey.

"Calm down Ash...we'll think something out". Frisk calmed.

Ash sighed. "Your right...let's get going". Ash said, before the two headed out.

Ash opened the door and shivered when he felt cold air hit him. The two stepped out and saw snow everywhere.

"Wow, sure is cold here". Ash muttered while holding his arms to warm himself, Frisk huddling beside him.

"Y-Yeah". Frisk shivered.

Ash let out a small puff of fire and glowed a bit, warming himself and Frisk. "There...that should help". Ash said before the two walked down the path. They saw a huge stick and stepped over it, walking down. Ash and Frisk jumped when they heard a loud 'SNAP!' they looked behind them and saw the stick had been broken in two, they gulped and slowly progressed forward, momentarily Ash heard another set of footsteps as they walked to a bridge with some structure above it. They stopped when they heard it.

Loud footsteps...and they were coming towards them.

The two froze as the footsteps came closer, before stopping right behind them.

 **"You two".** The voice stated slowly. **"Don't you know how to greet a new pal"?** He asked. **"Turn around, and shake my hand".** He said, the two slowly turning around to see a figure cloaked in shadow, and standing on even height with Ash, they slowly held their hand out, Ash and Frisk hesitantly taking it.

Only to blink when the shadows faded, revealing a Skeleton in a blue hoodie, a loud farting noise echoing across the forest, revealing he had a whoopee cushion in his hand.

"Hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it never fails". The Skeleton said with a laugh, a permanent grin on his face. The two laughing a bit at it. "So, you two are humans right? That's hilarious". He said as he looked at them.

Ash looked like he wanted to say something, but shook it off.

"I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton". The Skeleton named Sans greeted. "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now". He said, the two tensing up. "But...y'know, I don't really care about capturing anybody". Sans assures, causing the two to relax. "Now my Brother, Papyrus, he is a human hunting FANATIC". Sans said, causing the two to look nervous. "Hey, actually I think that's him over there". He said, pointing behind them.

The two turned and indeed saw a taller skeleton running towards them, he hasn't spotted them yet.

"I have an idea, go through this gate thingy". Sans said, gesturing to the gate. "Yeah, go on through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody". Sans said with a chuckle.

The two walked through as Sans followed them, they saw a station and an odd lamp, along with a tree with spiked leaves.

"Quick, behind those conveniently shaped objects". Sans said, pointing to the lamp and tree.

Frisk ducked behind the lamp, which actually WAS conveniently shaped. Ash went behind the tree, which was the same.

The other skeleton finally ran in.

"Sup, bro"? Sans greeted.

"You know what's 'sup' brother"! The skeleton, most likely Papyrus, shouted. "It's been eight days, and you still haven't. Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles"! Papyrus punctuated. "You just hang around outside your station"! He continued. "What are you even doing"? He demanded.

"Staring at this lamp and tree, aren't they cool"? Sans asked, causing the two to tense up.

"NO! I don't have time for that"! Papyrus shouted. "What if a human comes through here"?! Papyrus asked. "I want to be ready! I will be the one, I must be the one"! Papyrus reminded, stomping the ground. "I WILL capture a human"! Papyrus shouted.

Ash listened as Papyrus listed off the perks he would get from capturing a human, the one that concerned him is that people would ask to be his friend...did he not have any?

"Hmm. Maybe this lamp and tree will help you". Sans said, bringing the two back into the conversation.

"SANS! You are not helping you lazybones"! Papyrus shouted. "All you do is sit and boondoggle"! Papyrus said, the two hidden kids laughing a bit at the word. "You get lazier and lazier everyday"! Papyrus chided.

"Hey, take it easy, I got a ton of work done today. A skele- **ton** ". Sans punned. The two sweatdropping.

"SANS"! Papyrus shouted.

"Come on, you're smiling". Sans said, pointing to Papyrus' grinning face.

"I am and I hate it"! Papyrus said, before sighing. "Why does someone as great as me...have to do so much to get some recognition"? Papyrus asked himself.

"Wow, sounds like your really working yourself...down to the **bone** ". Sans punned again.

"Ugh! I will attend to my puzzles, as for your work, put a little more...'backbone' into it". Papyrus punned as well. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE"! Papyrus laughed as he ran off.

The two were about to come out when Papyrus ran back. "HEH"! He finished before leaving.

"Okay you two, coast is clear". Sans assures as the two come out. "You two oughta get going, he might come back, and if he does...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes". Sans said with a wink.

The two laughed a bit and walked off, before Sans stopped them. "Actually, hey, hate to bother ya, but could you two do me a favor"? He asked.

"Sure, what do you need"? Ash asked.

"I've been thinking, my brother's been kinda down lately, he's never seen a human before. And seeing you two might just make his day". Sans said.

"Umm, are you sure that's a good idea"? Ash asked.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be". Sans assures.

Ash and Frisk glanced at each other, before nodding. "Alright".

"Thanks a million, I'll be up ahead". Sans said...before going in the opposite direction.

The two sweatdropped, before heading off in the direction Papyrus went.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **PSYCHE! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE THEM FIGHT TORIEL?! Yeah no. So Sans and Papyrus have made their appearance, with the two going to play along, what will happen? You probably know since the chapter is already on the 'What If' chapter, but I'm adding things. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. Snowdin

**I'm sorry for the long wait...I've just felt busy, plus I have to study for my ACT (again) not much of a time consumer, but it does take my brain away from this.**

* * *

Ash hummed as he walked side by side with Frisk through Snowdin, as Sans had told them.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne". Papyrus began, before turning to them and the two suddenly started to spin rapidly, confusing the two.

They finished and Papyrus gaped. "Sans! Are those...humans"?! He asks, the two ready to act along.

"No...I think those are rocks". Sans says, pointing to the rocks behind them.

"Oh...". Papyrus mutters.

"What are those things in front of the rocks"? Sans asks.

Papyrus stared at them before gaping again. "Oh my! Sans! Are those humans"?!

"Yes". Sans responded.

The two saw Papyrus pretty much freak out.

"Humans! You shall not pass this area"! Papyrus began, pointing at them.

Ash sighed and shook his head, best to go along with it.

"I, the Great Papyrus, will stop you, and then I will capture you, you will be delivered to the capital! Then...then...I don't know what happens next". Papyrus admits, causing the two to sweatdrop.

"Regardless! Continue, if you dare! NYEHEHEHEHEHHEHE"! Papyrus says while laughing his signature laugh as he ran off

"Well, that went well, don't sweat it you two, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya". Sans comforts before following Papyrus.

"Was that a pun"? Ash couldn't help but ask Frisk, who shrugged.

The two continued on and passed a checkpoint station, only for a humanoid dog to stand up suddenly, causing the two to freeze.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination"? He asks himself, looking around for the two, who stood right in front of him. "If something WAS moving, for example, a human...I would make sure it never moves again". He threatens, before the area around them turned black and white, along with the three of them, Ash and Frisk's SOULS appearing.

Frisk put a hand on her chin in thought, before the dog interrupted. "Don't move an inch"! He said before swinging his blue sword at their SOULS.

Ash, instinctively leapt back, and got cut, Frisk, who didn't move, watched in awe as the blade passed through her.

"Found you"! The dog snaps, racing at Ash.

Ash was about to dodge when Frisk pat the dog on the ears, causing it to look around frantically.

"SOMETHING JUST PET ME"! He shouts, looking around frantically.

Frisk smiled and winked at Ash, as the dog looked around nervously. "Something pet me...something that didn't move, I'm gonna need some dog treats for this". He mutters before hiding under his desk again.

Ash sighed as the Fight sequence was over, and rubbed his chest where his SOUL was cut. The two got out of range of the dog before Frisk spoke.

"Are you alright"? Frisk asked.

Ash nodded and ran his hand over his chest. "Yeah, thanks for the save Frisk". Ash thanks.

Frisk smiled at Ash, who returned it. The two saw Sans who turned to them. "Hey you two, here's something important to remember". He began. "My brother has a very special attack, if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you". Sans warns, causing Ash to unconsciously rub his chest.

"So think of it as a stop sign, right"? Ash asks.

"Exactly". Sans agreed.

"Got it, thanks Sans, we better go, I think Papyrus is ready to 'spring another trap'". Ash chuckled as they walk, Sans vanishing and appearing next to Papyrus as they came into view, causing the two to wonder how he did that.

"Your so lazy! You were napping all night"! Papyrus snaps at Sans.

"I think that's called...sleeping". Sans muttered with a grin, the two kids fighting snickers.

"Excuses, Excuses". Papyrus mutters before noticing them. "Oh ho! The humans have arrived"! Papyrus announced.

Ash sighed mentally as Papyrus explained their puzzles, including the electric maze. Ash looked at Frisk and stepped forward, blinking when Papyrus got shocked.

"SANS! What did you do"?! Papyrus snapped.

"I think the humans are supposed to hold the orb". Sans answered.

"Oh! Right". Papyrus says, before walking through the invisible maze, leaving the trail through.

"Hold this please"! Papyrus says, putting the orb in Ash's hand and having Frisk hold it too, before trailing back.

"Okay! You can go now"! Papyrus cheers.

The two blinked before following the trail all the way through, surprising Papyrus.

"You slippery snails! You completed it easily...to easily". Papyrus mutters. "But the next one won't be so easy! It was designed by my brother Sans! It surely leave you confounded! I know I am! NYEHEHEHEHEHE" Papyrus cackled as he raced off.

"Hey, thanks, my brother seems like he's having fun". Sans thanks.

"Yeah, he's trying his best, but I hope he doesn't do anything reckless". Ash mutters, Frisk looking a bit worried.

"Relax, I said I would keep an eye socket out for ya, and I meant it, so don't sweat it". Sans said, patting Ash on the shoulder.

Ash smiled and nodded, before the two walked in the direction Papyrus went of to.

The two arrived and looked around, seeing a field that looks like a golf court, a snowball acting as the ball.

"That's cool". Ash said, before the meaning hit him, he turned and saw Sans suddenly give him a thumbs up.

"Let's play"! Frisk said, kicking the ball through the court, Ash following and doing it as well.

They arrived and was again surprised to see Sans back at Papyrus' side.

" _How does he do that"?_ Ash mentally wondered.

"Humans! I hope your ready for...". Papyrus began before turning to Sans. "SANS! Where is the puzzle"?! Papyrus demands.

"It's right there, on the ground". Sans answered, pulling attention to a paper on the ground. "Trust me, there's no way they are getting past this". Sans assured.

The two walked over and Ash picked up the paper, revealing it to be a crossword puzzle. A rather intricate one too.

"Frisk...get me a pencil". Ash says with determination.

Frisk grinned and gave him a pencil, as Ash sat down cross legged and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to solve the puzzle, Frisk helping him.

 _1 hour later._

"DONE"! Ash cheered, holding the crossword up.

"SANS! That didn't do anything"! Papyrus snapped.

"Your right, I should have used today's crossword puzzle". Sans mutters with a grin.

"Crossword?! I can't believe this! Besides...Junior Jumble is easily the hardest". Papyrus mutters.

"What? Really, dude? that easy-peasy crossword scramble"? Sans asks, the two sweatdropping. "That's for baby bones". Sans finished with a look.

"Un. Believable. Humans! Solve this dispute for us"! Papyrus demands.

The two glanced at each other before nodding. "Junior Jumble is harder than crossword". They both said in unison.

"Ha ha! Yes! Humans must be very intelligent! To find Junior Jumble to be difficult! Nyehehehe"! Papyrus cackled off again.

"Hey, thanks for saying Junior Jumble just to appease my brother, yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope". Sans snickered, Ash and Frisk joining him. The two walked into a blank area, with two tables, one with a note and two plates of spaghetti, and another with a microwave. Ash picked it up and read it aloud, Frisk popping up in front of him to read the note

"Humans! Please enjoy this spaghetti! Little do you know this spaghetti is a trap...designed to entice you, you'll be so busy eating it, that you won't realize you aren't progressing! Thoroughly japed by the Great Papyrus, Nyehehehe". Ash reads, even doing the cackle at the end, causing Frisk to snicker. Ash rolled his eyes and put then note down and picked the plates up, realizing they were ice cold, he also noticed the microwave was unplugged. Ash sighed and handed the spaghetti to Frisk, before forming a fireball in between them, which heated up the spaghetti, the two sitting down and eating it.

Ash cringed at the taste, and Frisk put on a scrunched up expression. It was...unique. "It's...interesting, that's for sure". Ash mutters, Frisk nodding reluctantly. After the two took a couple of bites, they put the spaghetti back and sighed, before continuing on.

The two arrived and saw a spiked wall blocking them, Ash stood back, some snow moving away and revealing a small grey line.

"Hey Ash". Frisk said, starting to sweep the snow away.

Ash looked and saw a map, they followed it and found a small square without snow, Ash digging under it and finding a switch, pushing it, the second he did that the world went black and white as they entered a FIGHT.

The two looked and saw a dog on even height with Ash, wielding a sword and shield, tongue out. It didn't even look like it wanted to fight. Ash walked forward and pet the dog, its ears perking up.

Bad move.

Ash yelled in fear as the dog's neck suddenly grew, bringing Ash to the sky as it's neck went in random directions. Frisk having a panicked look as her friend was launched into the snow by the dog, twitching in pain, his SOUL doing the same.

"Ash"! Frisk shouted in concern, racing over.

The dog ran off in a hurry, excited about something.

"Ash! Are you alright"? Frisk asked in concern, shaking him.

"Frisk...did you get the number of that bus"? Ash asked, dazed.

"Er...a dog"? Frisk said uncertainly.

"That works". Ash said before getting up.

They walked past the wall, stopping when two hooded dogs suddenly raced in.

"What's that smell"? One asked.

"Where's that smell"? The other followed.

"If your a smell, Identify yoursmelf"! The two spoke for each other.

The two scrambled around and sniffed around, before they zoomed in on them.

"Here is where those smells are...one smells like elimination...the other is...odd". One says.

"Let's get the elimination one first"! The other says, the FIGHT starting.

The two dogs have HUGE axes at their sides, and seem to be a couple. The two dodged the giant axes as they swung at them.

"What do we do"? Ash said, looking at Frisk.

Frisk hummed in thought, looking at Ash with a shrug.

Ash watched as they mostly attacked Frisk, before it clicked. "Frisk"! He pulled her close and whispered his plan, Frisk giving him a look. "Just trust me". Ash said with a nod.

Frisk nodded and rolled along the snow and dirt, walking forward and letting the two smell her, Frisk petting one of them.

"A puppy that pets other dogs"? One said in shock.

"Hey! I want to be pet too"! The other complained.

Frisk did just that. The FIGHT ended with both dogs in awe.

"A dog that pets other dogs! Our world has been expanded"! Both said.

"Thank you weird puppy"! They both thanked.

"Weird"? Frisk asked, Ash snickering. She hit him on the shoulder. "Let's go". She snapped before heading off with him.

The two went through two more puzzle of Papyrus, one which he couldn't remember himself how to do. They arrived and saw grey squares, with Papyrus and Sans on the other side. "Hey! It's the humans! You two are going to love this puzzle! It was made by the great Dr. Alphys"! Papyrus announces. "See these tiles? Once I flip this switch, they will start to change color, each color has a specific function! Red tiles are impassible! You cannot walk on them! Yellow tiles are electric! They will electrocute you! Green tiles are alarm tiles! If you step on them... you will have to fight a monster! Orange-tiles are orange-scented. They will make you smell delicious! Blue tiles are water tiles. Swim through them if you like, but... if you smell like oranges! the piranhas will bite you. Also, if a blue tile is next to a, yellow tile, the water will also zap you! Purple tiles are slippery! You will slide to the next tile! However, the slippery soap... smells like lemons! Which piranhas do not like! Purple and blue are okay! Finally, pink tiles. They don't do anything. Step on them all you like". Papyrus explains, the two staring at him blankly in shock.

"How was that? Understand"? He asks. The two looked at each other before nodding nervously. "Great! But there is one last thing, this puzzle is entirely random! When I pull this switch it will reveal a puzzle that has never been seen before! Not even I will know the solution! Get ready"! He says, before flipping the switch. The floor lighting up with multiple squares, Ash looked around with Frisk nervously, trying to keep track of the floor, only for the floor to suddenly appear with red tiles...and a pink tile walkway to the other side.

"..."

Papyrus simply spun out of there in a shocked daze.

The two blinked before following him. After passing what appeared to be a whirlwind going through an area, and ANOTHER puzzle, this one irritating Ash and Frisk a bit, they followed Papyrus's trail, only to stop when a puppy popped out of a snow ball and barked at them, Frisk was about to awe about its cuteness, when it stood up out of the snow, revealing a huge suit of armor and a spear.

"...Well, ain't that something". Ash mutters, even as the Fight sequence activated, their SOULS appearing once more.

The Dog stood there, though it looked excited, like any other dog. Ash decided to try something, he held out his hand.

"C'mere doggy". Ash says, waving his hand in a beckoning gesture.

The Dog practically leapt in front of him. Ash sweatdropped and pet the dog, which curled up in his lap, causing him to cringe in pain, his SOUL quivering a bit as a fully armored dog laid in his lap. Frisk joined Ash in the petting, causing the Dog to pant and get up suddenly, dropping the spear and staring at them with its front paws forward, Frisk got an idea and made a snowball, throwing it past the dog like a stick, the dog ran over and picked up a bit of the snow left over from the snowball and put in in Frisk's lap, it curled up in Ash's lap once more, causing the boy to cringe in pain and pet the dog. He turned and sweatdropped again, seeing Frisk with a twinkle in her eye as she pet the dog, before she said something weird.

"Petting capacity at 40 percent". Frisk muttered, causing Ash to stare.

Eventually they petted the Dog to '100 Percent' causing it to leap out of its armor and lick them both, before jumping back it, its rear hanging out and tail wagging, before it walked away. Ash rubbed his legs in pain as the Fight sequence ended.

"Ouch, man that hurt". Ash mutters in pain.

Frisk pat his knee slightly in sympathy, causing Ash to wince in pain. He eventually patched himself up with some snow combined with his Ice Powers, and they were off.

They walked across a bridge and saw Papyrus and Sans on the other side. "Humans! This is your final and most dangerous challenge"! Papyrus announced. "Behold! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror"! Papyrus announced, before a huge array of weaponry appeared, a flail, two spears, a torch, a cannon, and...a dog on a string? Regardless of the last one, Ash stood protectively in front of Frisk as she hid behind him, not wanting her to get hurt. Ash growled and got ready to use his Aura, if he couldn't save himself, he could at least shield Frisk from the attack. He glanced at Sans who winked, obviously knowing something he didn't.

Turns out he was right, Papyrus hesitated to say the word to unleash the weaponry, before he finally called it off, calling it 'No Class'. Ash sighed in relief as the two crossed the bridge, Frisk still holding his shirt in fear. Ash finally turned around and let Frisk hug him in fear, tears brimming in her eyes. "Hey, its alright, I would have made sure nothing bad would have happened to you". Ash assured.

"But what about you"? Frisk asks fearfully.

Ash hesitated to answer that.

Frisk pouted at him. "Ash...can you promise me something"? Frisk asked.

"Sure". Ash agrees.

"Promise me...you won't die on me, or leave me alone". Frisk asks, holding her pinky out.

Ash grinned and hooked his pinky with hers. "It's a promise". He promised.

Frisk smiled and let go of Ash, before she grabbed his hand and led him to the town Papyrus went to, Snowdin it was called. They needed the rest.

 _The End._


	6. Bonetrousle

**Alright, here is chapter 6, with Ash and Frisk hanging out in Snowdin and meeting the monsters. And if you noticed, I never did any random encounters (minus the dogs), those monsters will appear here for easier handling. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash and Frisk arrived in Snowdin, looking around at the Christmas themed town.

"Wow...this is amazing". Ash said in awe.

"Yeah". Frisk agreed.

"Hey you two". Sans greeted, waving with the same lazy smirk he had.

"Hey Sans". Ash and Frisk greeted with a wave.

"So, outside of my brother's constant attempts to capture you, how are you liking this place"? Sans asks.

"Really fun, although I could take without the random dogs". Ash said, rubbing his back from that one dog.

"Well, my bro is planning some 'final confrontation' at the end of town, when your ready...head on over". Sans said, before walking off.

"Got it". Ash agreed, the two walking off.

Ash and Frisk ventured around Snowdin, talking to monsters, some who were partaking in a holiday close to Christmas, and they even found a monster who did some interesting snow puns, Ash and Frisk cheered him on. They then went to a shop where a bunny worked, they bought some food for the road and talked to her a good bit, finding her outlook interesting.

Ash and Frisk walked into a place called 'Grillby's' manning the bar was a man in a suit...except the man wasn't a real man, he was a man made of flames!

"Whoa"! Ash exclaimed in awe at seeing the flaming bartender.

"Hey! It's the puppies"! The two dogs said, they waved at them, who returned it.

The giant dog gave them a bark and went back to what it was doing, the other one...playing cards with itself?

Ash and Frisk sat at the table, the bartender staring at them.

"Erm...what's on the menu"? Ash asked.

He pulled some (fireproof) menu's and handed them to the two, going back to cleaning his glass.

"I'll have a hamburger with some fries". Ash ordered, pulling out the required gold.

"I'll have some chicken nuggets please". Frisk ordered as well, handing the same amount.

The bartender's flame brightened a bit and he left, coming back not long with their food, the two thanking him and digging in.

The two finished their food and waved as they left, before heading out.

"Hmm, I don't really see much more, do you Frisk"? Ash asked.

"No...I suppose its up to meet Papyrus now". Frisk answered, the two heading to the outskirts of town.

The snow suddenly blinded the two, the image of Papyrus appearing before them.

"Human's...Allow me to talk to you two about some complex feelings". Papyrus began. "Feelings like...the joy of finding more pasta lover's, the admiration for one's puzzle solving skills, the desire to have cool, smart people...think you are cool". Papyrus named off. "These feelings...these must be what you are feeling right now"! Papyrus said. "I can't imagine what it must be like to feel that way". He continued, the two glancing at each other. "After all, I am great. I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends is like". Papryus said a bit sadly. "But you two will be lonely no longer"! Papyrus announced. "I the Great Papyrus will be your...no this is all wrong, I can't be your friend! You are humans! I must capture you". He said with a reluctant stare. "Powerful, Popular, Prestigious! That is Papyrus"! Papyrus shouted, the place turning black and white as their SOUL's appeared.

 **"The newest member of the Royal Guard"!**

"Nyehehe"! Papyrus said, before throwing bones at them, the two dodging them easily.

"It doesn't have to be like this Papyrus! We don't need to fight"! Ash tried to reason with him.

"But...I must! If I don't capture you two! I won't be in the Royal Guard"! Papyrus argued.

"Then what"? Ash asked.

"..." Papyrus didn't answer.

"We aren't going to fight you Papyrus, not when its not needed". Ash proclaimed, remembering Frisk's words.

"So your not fighting eh? Well then, prepare for my fabled BLUE attack"! Papyrus said, throwing blue bones at them, the two staying still as they phased through, only for something odd to happen.

Their SOULS turned blue, and they were floored.

"Your blue now...that's my attack"! Papyrus stated with a flourish.

"Oh". Frisk began.

"Crap". Ash finished.

"Nyeheheheh"! Papyrus laughed, firing bones at them, the two having to jump over them in a panic.

"Whoa! So much for Sans' war-" Ash paused when he realized what Sans' words actually meant...he never lied. "Crafty little skeleton". He muttered as the two dodged the attacks.

"What do we do"? Frisk asked, trying to dodge Papyrus' attacks, Papyrus actually managing to hit them and their SOULS, dealing damage.

"Dang, how is he not in the Royal Guard already? Those dogs were nothing compared to him". Ash admitted.

"Don't make me use my Special Attack"! Papyrus warns, sending another wave at them.

"Special attack"?! Ash and Frisk asked in worry.

"I can almost taste my future popularity"! Papyrus said, spacing out as he attacked the two. "Papyrus! Head of the Royal Guard"! He gloated, the two now getting used to their limitation. "The King will trim a hedge in the shape of my smile"! He said with a huge grin.

The two dodged his attacks some more, before the inevitable happened. "Now...face my Special Attack"! Papyrus shouted, holding his hand out...only for a dog to be chewing on a bone. "What...hey you! Stop munching on that bone"! He snapped at the dog, which began to pull it away. "Hey! Get back here"! Papyrus demanded, the two snickering at the scene.

"...Oh well, I'll just a regular old special attack". Papyrus said, before unleashing an absolute madness of an attack, Ash having to pick Frisk up jump high over a huge wall of bones, eventually it ended and Papyrus panted in exhaustion. "H-Humans...I can see that you are afraid...your shaking in your boots! So I, the Great Papyrus, will spare you! Now's your chance to accept my Mercy."! Papyrus announced, the two taking it instantly.

The Fight ended and Papyrus turned around. "I can not even capture someone as weak as you...Undyne will be so dissapointed in me, I'll never get into the Royal Guard, my friend quantity will remain stagnant". Papyrus lamented.

"We'll be your friend". Ash and Frisk said with smiles.

Papyrus whipped his head around with a cheer. "Really?! You want to be friends with me"?! Papyrus asked, the two nodding. "I guess...I can make an allowance for you two". Papyrus said, the two walking up and grinning.

"By the way, my name's Ash, and this is Frisk". Ash said, Frisk waving.

"It is nice to meet you two, Ash and Frisk". Papyrus officially greeted.

"We gotta keep moving...sorry Papyrus". Ash apologized.

"No worries! I will be at my house being a good friend! Drop my anytime"! Papyrus said, jumping over them and back to his house.

Ash chuckled and noticed Frisk's hesitance. "You want to go hang out with him Frisk"? Ash asked, seeing the girls stare.

"Yeah, we just became friends...and I-" "It's fine". Ash assured, waving his hand. "You go and have fun, I'll go and have a quick look up ahead". Ash said, Frisk cheering and hugging him, before running after Papyrus.

Ash walked into a cave, as the snow melted and waterfalls appeared, Ash came into a room and blinked, seeing San's STILL snow covered post.

"What? Never seen a guy with two jobs before"? Sans asked, seeing his stare. "Plus, that means I get twice as many legally required breaks". Sans said with an even cheekier grin. "I noticed you fought my Brother, good job...however, I'm a sentry too...and I need to at least TRY and capture you, mind helping me out"? Sans asked.

"Sure". Ash nodded.

Sans was now behind Ash in an instant. "Thanks buddy, I promise you". Sans began, the Fight starting and Ash's SOUL appearing.

"I won't waste this chance".

 _To be Continued._

* * *

 **There we go, I know this MAY be a bit shorter. But I like it. Next up is when things get REALLY good, and a few interesting characters come in. Ash and Sans are gonna 'brawl' who will win? And what about Frisk and Papyrus, what will happen without San's incidental music?! R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	7. The Door

**Now, since I got THAT roadblock out of the way, its time to get into the meat of things. This is going to have a LOT in it. Now then, let's stop beating around the bush. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

 **I took this chapter down momentarily to fix some things up, I feel a bit better about this...so enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Alright Ash, I'm a busy guy. So let's end this quick". Sans said, forming a bone and throwing it at Ash, who braced himself.

Only for the bone to land inches from his foot.

"Wow, nice one kiddo, you 'Marrowly' avoided that". Sans punned.

Ash chuckled and waved at Sans. "Come on bonehead, I know you've got more in that skull of yours". Ash joked as well.

Sans grinned and tossed more, each missing Ash, he looked like he wasn't even trying.

Ash frowned and cracked his knuckles, rushing forward and throwing a punch, only for Sans to dodge the punch. "Nice punch Kid, anything else"? Sans asked with his smirk.

Ash stepped back and held his hand out, fire forming. "Yup". Ash said before tossing a fireball at Sans.

Sans dodged again, easily sidestepping the attack. "Nice pitch, kiddo". Sans said with his lazy smile, he looked at his arm and looked at his watch. "Looks like my shift is over, wanna head over to Grillby's"? Sans asked.

"Sure". Ash shrugged.

"Follow me, I know a shortcut". Sans said before walking in the OPPOSITE direction of Snowdin, Ash following with a blink.

* * *

"Curses"! Papyrus shouted as the dog ran away, Frisk looking sheepish.

Papyrus blinked, and looked at Sans' room in confusion. "That's odd...usually Sans would come out with his trombone by now, to play some incidental music". Papyrus muttered in wonder.

Frisk blinked, confused at Papyrus' own confusion.

"Oh well! Nothing to worry about"! Papyrus assured with his grin.

* * *

They entered into a hallway, Sans' expression going into a sheepish one. "Whoops, looks like I took a wrong turn, guess we're going the long way". Sans said.

In the hallway was a grey door, something Ash took notice of. "What's that"? Ash asked, before jumping when something shook in his pocket.

"What's up Ash"? Sans asks.

Ash pulled out his world hopping stone, watching it shake in the door's presence, Sans looking at the stone in curiosity. "I...gotta check this out". Ash said before walking towards the door.

"Um...Ash...I wouldn't do that". Sans said, a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Sans, I won't be lo-" Ash didn't get to finish, cause when he opened the door, he was sucked in with a yell.

"Ash"! Sans said, surprise going over his features.

The door vanished, Sans unable to do anything about it. "Oh boy". Sans muttered.

Ash looked and saw the door was gone, he turned forward and blinked.

In front of him was a skeleton...or at least the head was, the head had two cracks in its skull, two hands with holes in them resting at his sides, floating in the air, a grey scarf around his neck, and a black imageless body that looked more like a mass of black ooze, attached to it.

"Um...excuse me...sir"? Ash asked, thinking it was a male.

The skeleton looked up, two white pinpricks appearing, before speaking in a strange language.

"Um...excuse me"? Ash asked, unable to understand.

The skeleton looked a bit annoyed that he could not be understood, so he held his hands up, and they started to form signs, an odd form of sign language and some vocal patterns, something Ash could decipher...due to his years of understanding Pikachu.

 **W-H-O- A-R-E- Y-O-U-?**

"My name is Ash Ketchum, who are you"? Ash asked, managing to unravel the skeleton's language with some struggle.

 **W.-D.- G-A-S-T-E-R-**

(I will now just have Gaster speak normally...I was going to have him speak in windings...but for some reason they don't appear on this document.)

"W.D. Gaster...what is this place"? Ash asked.

"The Void". Gaster responded.

"Are...you alright"? Ash asked, noticing Gaster's physical condition.

"No..." Gaster simply answered.

Ash looked at his stone, seeing it shaking. "The stone". Ash muttered, picking it up.

Gaster's body shook, reacting to the stone. "That Stone...may...may I see it"? Gaster asked, starting to shake in anticipation.

Ash walked forward and handed it to Gaster's disembodied hand, a light shining. "Whoa"! Ash said, standing back.

The light faded, Gaster still the same, the stone rolling back to Ash.

"What...was that"? Ash asked, picking the stone up, only to cringe when something seeped off of it and into him, causing him to shiver.

"Are you okay"? Gaster asked in his language, only Ash could understand it now.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine". Ash responded, not realizing he could understand him.

"That stone, it holds immense spacial manipulation power, its unreal, where did you get it"? Gaster asked again.

"It's...a long story". Ash asked.

"You are from another world". Gaster said, Ash flinching.

"How did you-" "I just saw it through the stone...like how you can understand me now". Gaster explained.

"I see". Ash muttered.

Gaster looked around the void, before a crack appeared near them.

Ash blinked and walked towards it, his stone shining and the crack opening, causing him to shout at what he saw.

It was him...or at least the figure looked like him.

He had his looks, skin, and hair, but his eyes looked like Sans, Papyrus and Gaster's, he had Sans' attire, his own fingerless glove on his right hand, his birthmarks were also missing.

"Wha-what is this"? Ash asked in shock.

The other Ash grinned. "Shocked Kiddo"? He asked, a ketchup bottle in his hand.

"Who..who are you"? Ash asked.

"Names Sans...short for Sanstoshi". Sanstoshi greeted, grinning at his own pun. "And why I'm like this...well let me ask you something, has Frisk killed anyone"? He asked.

"What?! No"! Ash responded in shock.

"Alright, I'm from another timeline...one where Frisk killed everyone...myself included, Sans took my SOUL and accidentally absorbed it...we fused and became this". Sanstoshi said, gesturing to himself. "I don't mind though, we get along great and have no problems, though Sans likes to take reigns most of the time". He assured.

"Another timeline"? Ash asked.

Sanstoshi sighed and held his mitten covered hand out. "Grab hold". He said.

Ash did just that...and everything fell apart.

His mind was flooded with Sanstoshi's memories, the other timelines, Sans' true nature...and even the constant timeline resets, Ash collapsed and held his head.

"Give it a moment...I know its a lot to take in, trust me, same thing happened to me when we fused". Sanstoshi said, taking a swig from his ketchup bottle.

Ash relaxed and looked up, shocked at what he now knew. "I...wow". Ash muttered. "I never realized Sans was hurting so much".

"It's not your fault man". Sanstoshi comforted. "But now...you got a duty to do, go through with Frisk, keep her safe...and free all the Monsters from the Underground...then I'll be able to feel assured". Sanstoshi said with a smile.

Ash grinned and sat up with his fist clenched in front of him, his left eye suddenly blazing to life with a blue glow. "You got it"! Ash shouted.

"Oho! Looks like you got a little gift from me and Gaster, I think I know what it is though". Sanstoshi said, his grin going bigger.

"What"? Ash asked.

"Focus on forming something in front of you...you'll see what I mean". Sanstoshi instructed.

Ash held his hand out and yelped, seeing a giant Marowak Skull appear in front of him, which fired a concentrated beam of power into the Void.

"Whoa...AWESOME"! Ash shouted in glee, his eyes shimmering.

"Yeah, I know, they're cool right"? Sanstoshi agreed, his grin widening.

"Definately"! Ash answered.

The crack quivered. "Looks like our time is up buddy...good luck". Sanstoshi said, before the crack shut and faded.

Ash stood silently with Gaster, before he turned and saw the door reappear. "Looks like I need to move before it vanishes again". Ash said before holding his hand out to Gaster. "Wanna come"?

"I can't...not in this state, It's impossible". Gaster responded. "I need...Determination". Gaster responded.

Ash blinked at the way he said it, before humming. "Alright! When I get the Determination you need, I'll come back to fix you up"! Ash promised with a smile, surprising Gaster.

"I...I see...thank you". Gaster thanks, his deformed face putting up a creepy smile, but Ash could sense he was trying.

"Well...bye Gaster"! Ash waved, before opening the door and leaving, the door fading moments afterwards.

"...Goodbye, Ash". Gaster responded, before fading back out of existence.

Ash arrived back in the hall, seeing Sans had left. "Huh...wonder where he went". Ash wondered, before deciding to head to Snowdin, putting his stone away.

He arrived in Snowdin, spotting Sans. "Hey Sans"! Ash said, waving.

"Ash"! Sans said in surprise, walking over. "Where were you? The door you went in suddenly vanished". Sans explained.

"It's...well". Ash hesitated, remembering Sanstoshi's words.

"It's a long story".

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go! Ash meeting Gaster and 'Sanstoshi' (credit to Loveponies89), along with obtaining his own 'Marowak Blasters'! So, next up is Waterfall and Undyne...and TEMMIE VILLAGE! R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

 **Also, I realize this may be coming out of completely left field, and if you feel this is a bit of a sudden turn, I'm sorry, but I had no other way to put this in.**


	8. Chara and Undyne

**Alright, here is chapter 8. I own no** **thing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash sat on the roof of Grillby's in thought, thinking about all that has happened, Sans was sitting in Grillby's, and judging from the noises, trying to get out of his tab. His eyes were glazed off as he summoned one of those 'Blasters', he looked at it and smiled, it reminded him so much of a Marowak...back at home.

"I guess...I'll call you...a Marowak Blaster! How does that sound"? Ash asked the floating skull.

The Marowak Blaster nodded and nudged into Ash with a smile, causing Ash to laugh. The Blaster suddenly sensed something and looked up, Ash following its sight.

He saw some...silhouette? He got closer and saw two red eyes suddenly bolt.

"Hey! Come back"! Ash shouted, the Blaster growing and swooping Ash off of his feet and zipping after the silhouette, Ash getting up and balancing on it like a surfboard.

He pursed the eyes into a hidden cave, zipping in and dismissing the blaster, looking around. "Hello? Is anyone there"? Ash asked.

 **"Why? Why do you not fight"?** A voice asked.

Ash recognized it from the Ruins.

 **"Why did you not kill those who wanted to hurt you"?** It asked again, the voice now closer.

"Because...no one deserves to die". Ash muttered an answer.

 **"Even that flower that tried to kill you and your friend"?** The voice argued, bringing up a good point.

"...Even Flowey". Ash finished.

 **Wha-"** The voice was caught off guard, the silhouette appearing.

Ash turned and saw who it was, his eyes widening a bit.

It was the same girl from the Ruins...who looked like Frisk, she had red eyes similar to Toriel's, her hair cut in a different manner, but closely resembling Frisk's, a green shirt with one yellow stripe down the middle, and brown shorts with some sneakers.

"Chara"? Ash asked, the name slipping out on its own.

"I'm surprised you know who I am". Chara answered, her voice now normal, sounding close to his age.

"But, aren't you supposed to be-" "Dead"? Chara finished. "Your right, I am...but you...your determination...that willingness to never give up...it was enough to wake me up...my plan...it had failed...but YOU...you have that power". Chara began, starting to walk towards Ash. "You have that power...to free Monster Kind...and wipe out Humanity". Chara finished.

"WHAT?!" Ash shouted, startled, taking a step back. "Why would you want Human's to be wiped out"? Ash asked in shock.

"I've been watching you, Ash~ Your power...its not human, its not Magic...and your SOUL...It's so much stronger than anything I have seen...your not Human Ash...and you know it". Chara said, now in Ash's face. "Now tell me..when you blocked Flowey's attack...why did you not kill him for attacking you"? Chara asked.

"...Because...I don't kill, I fight...but I don't kill". Ash answered.

"Then what good is that power"? Chara asked again.

"With great power...comes great responsibility". Ash countered.

"..."

"Why do you want Humans to die? Why do you hate them"? Ash asked, starting to advance.

"Get Back"! Chara shouted, now a bit scared of his approach.

Ash stopped and sighed. "Why? Toriel loved you...why do you hate humanity"? Ash asked.

"...Because they are nothing more than Monsters...and not the good kind". Chara snapped.

"I won't lie...Humans have done some very bad things...but like how there are good monsters...there are good humans". Ash said, sitting down Indian Style and smiling at Chara.

"Tch, yeah right, even killing myself and letting Asriel absorb my SOUL...it did nothing". Chara snapped.

"Why did you do it"? Ash asked.

"I wanted the Monsters to be free...to let them live in peace...even if it meant giving my own life". Chara muttered.

"And what about Toriel and Asriel, what did they think"? Ash asked.

"..."

"Asriel...was your friend right...I can be your friend too". Ash said with a smile.

Chara huffed and turned away, her arms crossed.

"...Why don't I show you"? Ash asked, holding his hand out for her to take.

"What"? Chara asked, confused.

"Why don't you come with me? I can show you that not all humans are bad". Ash offered with a smile.

"...Why should I"? Chara asked.

"Because...nobody deserves to be lonely like this". Ash said solemnly.

"...Fine". Chara said, taking his hand, suddenly fading into him.

Ash stood up and heard Chara's voice in his head. " _I'll hang out in here...giving advice along the way~_ " Chara sung as her presence faded into the depths of his mind.

Ash let out a sigh and left, arriving back in Snowdin and saw Frisk waving at Papyrus, ready to leave.

"Hey Frisk!" Ash greeted with a wave.

"Hey Ash...ready to go"? Frisk asked.

"Yeah, off to Waterfall I guess". Ash said with his hands in his pockets.

"Uhuh, thanks for the fun time Papyrus"! Frisk waved to Papyrus, himself waving back as the two walked off.

" _Jeez...why does she look so much like me"?_ Chara asked.

" _Dunno, distant relative"?_ Ash answered back.

The two entered Waterfall and saw that the light shone brightly, casting shadows, they walked into some deep brush and froze when Papyrus' voice sounded.

"Uh...H-Hi Undyne, I'm here with my Daily Report"! Papyrus said from above.

"Uhhh, regarding those Human's I told you about...". Papyrus began, the sound of Armor moving and Papyrus stepping back sounded.

"H-Huh? Did I fight them"? Papyrus asked. "Y-Yes, of course I did, I fought them valiantly! What? Did I capture them"? Papyrus began, before shifting nervously.

"W-Well, you see...No. I tried very hard Undyne, but in the end...I failed". Papyrus said with sorrow.

" _He put up a pretty good fight though, if your memories are any indication"._ Chara said.

" _WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY MEMORIES"?!_ Ash protested.

 _"What? You invited me here, might as well make myself at home"._ Char retorted.

"W-What? Your going to take the Human's SOULs yourself?! But Undyne...you don't have to Destroy them, you see...you see..." Papyrus tried to explain, only to flinch back when a harsh stomp echoed throughout the caves, Ash and Frisk both freezing at that, realizing that this 'Undyne' is a legitimate threat. "I Understand...I'll help in any way I can". Papyrus said, before his footsteps faded as he left.

Ash and Frisk sighed, Frisk starting to move and made a loud noise, both freezing when loud footsteps suddenly rang, a black suit of Armor with a red ponytail hanging out the back appearing, a spear made of water forming in their hand as they looked around in the brush for them...before stepping back and faded into the darkness. The two walked out, only to jump when a yellow Monster Kid popped out.

"Yo...did you see the way she staring at you two"? He asked them. "That...was AWESOME"! He shouted, the two stepping back. "I'm sooo jealous! What'd you do to get her attention like that"? He asked them, before they could answer, he shook his head. "Nevermind that, C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys"! Kid said, before zipping off, faceplanting from his lack of balance, before leaving into the next room.

"Um...that was..." Ash began, turning to Frisk.

"Interesting"? She finished with a questionable shrug.

The two went into the next room, they completed some odd...flower puzzle and Ash engaging in a flexing contest with a seahorse Monster. And were almost into the next room when Frisk's phone rang, the two jumping.

"Hello! It is I the Great Papyrus"! Papyrus announced.

"How did you get this number"? Ash asked.

"It was easy! I just dialed every number sequentially until I got yours"! He answered.

"..."

"So...I am asking for a friend...what are you wearing"? He asked. "She thought she saw you Frisk wearing a pretty bow! And Ash had black spiky hair"! Papyrus explained. "So Frisk...are you wearing a pretty bow"? He asked.

"Y-Yes". Frisk replied, a bit nervous.

"Ah! Good, I understand now"! Papyrus said. "And Ash! Your hair is extremely spiky! So it must be you! Alright, thanks"! Papyrus said before hanging up.

" _You do realize you just gave yourselves away"?_ Chara asked.

"Nope". Ash muttered to himself. "Frisk! Take your bow off"! Ash said, Frisk nodding and taking it off, putting it in her pocket.

"What about your hair"? Frisk asked.

"Hmm...". Ash began, before walking over to a waterfall and dipping his head in, soaking his head and causing his hair to lay down. "There we go"! Ash said with a grin.

They went into the next room and saw gems shining on the roof like stars. "Wow, amazing". Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah". Frisk agreed.

The two found out some puzzle was needed, Ash having found a scope and looked through it, finding the 'check the wall' message and did just that, letting them through.

The two blinked and paled a bit when they came to a large boardwalk, a mysterious light causing their shadows to appear again.

Ash took a step forward, and yelped when a spear narrowly hit his foot. "Crap"! Ash shouted, before grabbing Frisk and racing down the boardwalk, dodging spears as Undyne threw them at the two. Ash leapt into another batch of tall brush, Undyne stomping into it and right in front of them, reaching down!

And pulling out Monster Kid, who smiled at her, she put him down and walked away. Ash walked out with a sigh, holding Frisk in his arms still. "That was a close call". Ash muttered.

"Yeah". Frisk replied.

Monster Kid raced out. "Yo...did you see that? Undyne just...TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face again"! Kid said with a cheer. "MAN! Are you two unlucky, if you had been just a liiiiitle bit to the left". Kid said, the two shivering at how close they were to being caught. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her again"! Kid said before racing off, faceplanting again and getting back up, leaving.

The two stared at Kid as he left, before sighing.

" _You got some problem ahead of you...I wonder what you will do"_. Chara wondered.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **AND THERE WE GO! Odd, this seems to be the only story I can work on now. *Shrugs*. Oh well, also...YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WOULDN'T PUT CHARA IN FOR A WHILE DIDN'T YOU?! Nope, she's hopping along for the ride. Also I don't see her as the psycho that most people do, I see her as a radical person that wanted Monster's to be happy, so while she's not 'nice' by any means, she's not evil or psychotic.  
**

 **She still can do the creepy face though.**

 **Anyway, R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	9. Chara Dreemurr

**Alright here is chapter 9, this one is going to be completely devoted to explaining Chara in my eyes, I think she hates humanity because of some form of abuse, and learned to love the monsters like family, so they're no means psychotic or axe crazy, the only reason she is like that is...well just sit back and watch.**

 **I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash and Frisk arrived in a room with a piece of cheese in some form of gem, Ash yawned.

"Are you tired Ash"? Frisk asks.

"Yeah, should have rested back at Snowdin huh"? Ash responded with a chuckle.

"Why...don't we rest here"? Frisk offered.

"But...what about Undyne"? Ash asked in concern.

"I don't think she knows we're here...I hope...how about I stay awake for a couple of minutes before going to sleep too"? Frisk suggested.

"Yeah...that sounds good". Ash said before getting comfortable against the wall and closed his eyes, starting to drift off to sleep quickly.

"Sweet Dreams Ash". Frisk wished.

"Thanks". Ash mumbled before finally going to sleep.

* * *

"So, looks like we're alone now". Chara said, standing in the voidless pit that is Ash's dreams.

"Chara"? Ash asked.

"Yes...it seems I can communicate with you in your dreams". Chara explained.

"Oh...hey Chara...do you mind if I ask you something"? Ash began.

"What"? Chara wondered.

"What is your opinion on the Monsters"? Ash asked.

"..." Chara sighed and sat down. "They were the family I never had, the Dreemurr's, they cared for me like Family, like I was one of their own...and Asriel". Chara actually started to tear up. "I...It's my fault he's dead...he didn't deserve it at all". She sniffled.

Ash slowly walked forward and went to hug Chara, only to get smacked back in response.

"Don't touch me"! Chara snapped angrily.

"Sorry! Sorry". Ash said, sitting down.

Chara sighed. "I bet you think I'm some sort of...psycho, killing myself for the Monsters...wanting them to be free at my own life". Chara muttered.

"Actually...no". Ash responded.

"What"?! Chara said in shock.

"Sure...your plan had a _couple_ of holes in them, but you meant well till the end...I'm sure...despite the heartbreak, Asriel ever blamed you". Ash said with a smile.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS"! Chara roared at Ash. "He turned to dust and I couldn't even find him"! She growled at him.

Ash flinched. "Sorry! I...I didn't know". Ash muttered.

Chara's expression softened a bit. "Right...sorry". She muttered in return.

"No...I'm sorry, I got mouthy on something I didn't even know". Ash apologized.

"Thanks". Chara thanked softly.

The two sat in silence before Ash looked at Chara. "Could...you tell me about your time with the Dreemurr's"? Ash asked.

"Why"? Chara asked, a bit suspicious.

"Curiosity, plus I don't want to make that mistake again". Ash said with a smile.

"...Sure". Chara said before adjusting herself, sitting side by side with Ash.

"So...". Ash began.

"I'm thinking"! Chara said with a small blush, pulling attention to the two rosy cheeks she had.

"Okay"! Ash said in a panicked tone, going into thought as Chara wracked her mind, before glancing at her and taking in the subtle differences between her and Frisk.

Chara looked a bit older than Frisk, maybe she's the same age as him? Ash could see where she got the eye color from...despite being apparently adopted, the hair was a prime difference despite it being not TOO much of a difference. He smirked, Chara apparently had a bit of tomboy in her, if the shorts and a couple of scrapes on her knees were any indication.

"Alright...I got one". Chara said with a sigh. "It was when Asriel and I decided to make a pie for Dad, we accidentally mistook butter for buttercups". She began, noticing Ash's confused expression and rolled her eyes. "Extremely poisonous plants". She said with a guilty look in her eye. "We accidentally poisoned Dad, thankfully cooking dried them out and lessened the effect, letting him live...I tried to laugh it off since he wasn't mad, but I think that made me look like I didn't care". She said while hugging her knees.

Ash frowned and had to restrain himself from patting her on the back, knowing she doesn't appreciate human contact.

"That was when I figured out that I could use those buttercups to...to...". Chara choked up a bit. "You know...it was a horrible slow death...it hurt so much". Chara shivered. "Asriel...I put him through so much...luckily he pulled through...till the end though, the humans thought he had killed me, and attacked him, I tried to fight back on our behalf...but Asriel wouldn't allow it...he couldn't go through with it...they hurt him...and he died". Chara said, starting to tear up a bit.

"I'm...sorry". Ash said, not sure what to say.

"After that...I woke up and saw you and Frisk, and followed you two". She said, causing Ash to bring up something.

"What about the whole 'where are the knives' thing? And that speech when we first met"? Ash asked.

"That was...a facade, I tried to hide myself behind my anger...sorry". Chara apologized.

Ash nodded, the two sat in a silence before Ash started to hum a tune before he sung softly. "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was~ To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause~".

Chara started to drift off when Ash started singing, despite not knowing the meaning behind the words, she could feel he put a lot into them. She yawned, and not realizing it, rested her head on Ash's shoulder as she went to sleep.

Ash stopped and looked at Chara, smiling, knowing she's starting to open up. "I promise Chara...I'll make you open up...then maybe I can help you". Ash said, before continuing his singing.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Shorter than the others, I know. But its intent wasn't to be long. Next chapter I PROMISE, is going to be Temmie Village and the Undyne fight, problem is...Waterfall takes a LONG TIME! So, be ready for anime references and so much more! R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

 **Also, FYI, I know my opinion of Chara is not majorly shared by the Fandom, but its my own opinion, so if you oppose my opinion, then fine, but please don't throw a fit over it, we all have our own opinions.**


	10. The Chase Continues

**Alright, here is chapter 10. Sorry for the wait. I'll TRY and squeeze in the Undyne fight, or at least get to it. Also to Fluffy543, do not worry. I'm not shipping Ash and Frisk, or Ash and Chara either, that would be for an epilogue type thing after the final chapter. And for Myra the Dovahkiin, Ash left his Pokemon behind when he went on his world hopping journey, so no Pokemon here. Let's begin! I own nothing except my ideas!**

* * *

Ash yawned as he woke up, Frisk snoring beside him. "Looks like we're good for now". He muttered as he got up. "Frisk, Frisk come on, let's go". Ash shook Frisk's shoulders, who yawned and slowly got up.

"Wha...what is it Ash"? Frisk asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We need to keep moving, ready"? Ash asked.

"Y-Yeah". Frisk said, yawning a bit.

They headed into the next room and saw Sans standing near a Telescope, humming to himself.

"Hey Sans"! Ash waved, Sans turning to the two.

"Oh, hey you two, how you guys doing"? Sans asks.

"Pretty well, ran into Undyne a couple of times". Ash muttered.

"I see. Well, I'm starting a stargazing business, its normally 50,000 gold to use this premium telescope". Sans began, before noticing their expression. "But since I know you, you can use it for free". Sans said with a wider smile, stepping aside.

Frisk walked over to the telescope and looked into it, a couple of moments passed before she stopped, a pinkish circle around her eye.

Ash snorted and held his mouth to prevent his laughter.

 _"Is this guy serious"?_ Chara commented on Sans' prank, befuddled.

Frisk glared at Sans, who shrugged. "Not satisfied, don't worry". He winked at what he was about to say next. "I'll give you a full refund".

" _You cheeky Skeleton"._ Ash mentally noted, realizing WHY Sans let them look through it for free.

"Let's...just go Frisk". Ash said, walking along, giving Sans a small grin, his left eye glowing at him, causing Sans' pupils to vanish in shock momentarily.

The two headed down and saw an Echo flower, Frisk walking towards it and leaning into it.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make"? An unfamiliar voice asks.

Ash hummed as they continued down, reaching another one.

"Um..yeah, but its kinda stupid". Another voice admits.

The two jumped a bit when Frisk's phone rang, the girl grabbing her phone and holding it to her ear. "Hello"?

"Hello! This is Papyrus! Remember when I asked you two about clothes"? They both nod in agreement. "Well...my friends opinion of you two is a bit...murdery". He said, the two shivering a bit. "Frisk, you said you were wearing a pretty bow, and Ash has spiky hair, but my friend saw two Human's without a pretty bow and laid down hair, I guess there are two more Human's too! Be on the lookout". Papyrus said with an obvious smile.

"Alright, we will". Frisk assured as Papyrus hung up.

The two went into another room with a narrow walkway, both being careful to not fall in, not noticing the giant yellow tentacles slowly rising from the water.

" _Ash!"_ Chara's panicked voice shouted.

" _What"?_

 _"BEHIND YOU!"_ She screamed in his head.

Ash turned and patted Frisk's back, both looking and paling.

It was a giant octopus that dwarfed them, its tentacles surrounding them as it rose from the water and confronted them.

"Hello".

Which they promptly had a nice chat with.

"Bye Bye Onion-Chan"! Frisk waved as they left the room.

"Bye Frisk and Ash, have fun in Waterfalllll". He said as he sunk back into the water.

" _W-What just happened"?_ Chara demanded.

" _Heh, you thought he was going to attack us"?_ Ash asked.

"..."

Ash let out a small chuckle, gasping along with Frisk when their SOUL's appeared, a siren like creature with their back to them.

" _That's Shyren, she's too shy to sing because she's tone deaf_ ". Chara informed.

"Hmm...". Ash hummed as Frisk turned to him in thought, looking at him in awe when he took a deep breath and started humming.

 _Melancholy._

The tune was deep and echoed across the walls, reaching Shyren's ears, who hummed in return, the two engaging in a humming like conversation.

Frisk looked between them, before noticing something and grinned, running over to it.

They both heard a music box starting to play and hummed to its tune, Monsters crowding around as Frisk joined into the humming, making it a trio. It eventually turned into a singing concert, their voices echoing throughout the caverns, every monster in the vicinity could hear them, Frisk noticed Sans selling tickets made out of toilet paper.

Their concert eventually ending, Shyren sparing them and the FIGHT ending, they waved as she tended to her fans, the two continuing on.

Ash saw the music box being played inside the statue, Frisk having given it an umbrella to keep the water away from it. "Nice".

The two walked and saw it starting to rain, grabbing the Umbrellas that were nearby. "Convenient". Ash muttered, Frisk nodding in agreement.

They kept walking and saw Monster Kid waiting. "Yo! You two got Umbrella's"? He asked, the two nodding. "Awesome! Let's go". He said, ducking behind Ash under his Umbrella.

Ash's eyes glazed over in thought as Monster Kid talked to Frisk.

" _Worried about Undyne"?_ Chara asks.

 _"Yeah...where did she go"?_ Ash wondered.

" _Who knows, maybe she's waiting to AMBUSH you"!_ She screamed, making Ash jump, the two looking at him. "Sorry, water got in my shirt". Came Ash's excuse.

The two shrug, before looking as they arrive at a cliff.

"Hmm, that's gonna be hard". Ash muttered.

"I know! Frisk can jump on my head while you climb up". Monster Kid suggested.

"Good idea". Ash said, taking Frisk's Umbrella and starting to climb up, Frisk coming up seconds later.

"I'll find another way around and catch up"! Monster Kid said, running off.

The two went on and arrive at a long bridge, the lighting changed now. Ash now on edge, the two froze when they saw blue circles forming around them, before spears suddenly shot up around them, Undyne revealing herself.

"Run"! Ash said, the two booking it. Undyne following them from below, Ash using his Ice to freeze certain spears so Undyne couldn't follow. "Come on...almost there"! He shouted, the two getting out of her reach, only to gasp when they hit a dead end.

"Uh oh". Frisk gulped, the two turning and seeing Undyne approach.

Ash took a stance, hoping to protect Frisk, only to gasp when Undyne cut the bridge, making them fall.

"AAAAH"! They both screamed as they fell, passing out halfway down.

* * *

"It sounds like it came from over here". A voice said, someone looking up in response. "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you"? The voice continued, unable to be seen. "Are you okay"? They ask. "Here, get up". They say, the sound of rustling being heard as someone got up, a small silence passing. "Chara huh? That's a nice name, my name is..." The voice trailed off as white appeared and blinded their vision.

Ash gasped when he woke up in a bed of yellow flowers, Frisk sleeping beside him. "W-What was that"? He asked, before stopping, hearing Chara sniffling. "Chara? Are you okay"? He asked, concerned about the girl.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine". She muttered in response, voice cracking a bit.

"Okay..." He muttered, slowly getting up. "Frisk, Frisk wake up". He said, shaking the girl.

Frisk groaned a bit as she resurfaced to consciousness. "A-Ash"? She asked, slowly getting up. "What happened"?

"We fell, luckily we landed somewhere...soft". He said, looking down at the flowers.

"I see...let's go". She said, the two looking around and sighing, realizing they were in a trash heap, water up to their knees.

"This will be an adventure".

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. I promised Undyne's fight, but I postponed this story too long and I was wanting to let you guys know I'm still doing this. So next up is the Dummy fight, some chat up with Napstablook, a brief visit to Temmie Village, then onto Undyne! R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

 **I would also like to make known a VERY amazing Author with a very unique concept by the name of Akio Blade, his story right now is unreleased, but his Prologue: Astrals of the Stars, is up right now, I suggest you guys go take a look. His concept is very original and I would like him to get more recognition for it. Thank you all.**


	11. Hoi! I'm Temmie!

**Alright, I'm here with chapter 11. I am inspired thanks to 'Undertale the Musical' and the Spears of Justice version they did, check it out. But it gave me a surge to write and here we are. Let's go! I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash and Frisk trudged through the water, trying to find a way out of this junk heap.

"Hey look, it's a Dummy". Frisk noticed, pointing to the blank faced dummy.

Ash looked at it before nodding. "Same looking one too".

"Well, we better get going, I see a light over there". Frisk said, pointing to the end of a cave.

"Alright, let's go". Ash said, the two trudging ahead before stopping. They heard something.

A Splash.

The Dummy popped up out of the water in front of them, its eyes now furious.

"Too scared to face me huh?! I am a Ghost that lives inside a Dummy! My cousin used to live inside a dummy too until...YOU came along". He said, glaring at them. "When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat. But the THINGS you said! HORRIBLE! SHOCKING! UNBELIEVABLE! It scared them right out of their dummy"! He shrieked at them. "Humans! I will scare your Souls right out of your bodies"! He shouted, the scene going blank and white as they entered a FIGHT.

Ash braced himself as the fight started, the Dummy summoning help, which the others dodged. However the shots hit the Dummy, making it shout. "Ow! You Dummies, watch where you're aiming those Magic attacks"! He shouted at them, only to whip his head to the two. "Hey! You two, forget I said anything about magic"!

" _Magic huh? Don't you have that Blaster thing"?_ Chara pointed out.

"Oh yeah". Ash said, before holding his hand out, his Blaster appearing, its eyes glaring at the Dummy, Frisk yelping and stumbling back when she saw it.

"W-W-What's that"?! The Dummy shrieked, realizing that it was in trouble.

"A friend...I'll call it the Marowak Blaster...and it fires magic beams". Ash said, a grin rising to his face.

The dummy stood still for a couple of seconds, before booking it out of the cave, the Fight ending.

 _"All bark, no bite"._ Chara muttered.

Frisk gulped as she followed Ash, surprised by the Blaster that vanished. "A-Ash...what was that"? She asked.

"Oh? That? It's a long story". Ash responded.

"Oh...okay". She said, the two coming to a crossroad.

"Left or right"? Frisk asks.

"Left is where we came from, the dummy ran north so we're not going there, so right". Ash said, the two heading that way.

They found an old turtle that informed them about many things in the Underground, Chara going oddly quiet during the conversations. The two continued on after buying some things and talking a bit more, coming into a room with the glowing flowers.

"Here we go again". Ash said before touching a flower, making it light up and show a path, the two continuing the process until Frisk tripped and fell off, landing on an invisible path.

"Frisk"? Ash asked in concern. "Are you okay"?

"Y-Yeah...where does this go"? Frisk asked, noticing the hidden cave it connected to.

"Let's find out". Ash said, walking onto it.

" _Can't be that bad"._ Chara muttered softly.

Oh how wrong she was.

"HOI! I'M TEM"!

 _"I could not be more wrong"._ Chara said in agony as Ash and Frisk talked with the 'Temmies' the creatures looking like a strange cross between a cat and a dog.

Ash and Frisk were talking happily with the Temmies, easily seeing the childlike glee in their actions.

"So, we just head up from here and right, then we'll be out."

"Yah! Tem's go that way all the time to Hotland"! The temmy answered.

"Thank you for the help". Ash said, Frisk nodding after she came out of 'Tha Tem Shop'.

"Let's go". Frisk said, looking a bit weirded out, the two waving goodbye to the Temmies. The two heading up and right, into a dark room.

Ash lit some fire and walked forward, the two coming across an echo flower.

"Behind you". It spoke slowly.

The two turned as the darkness faded, seeing Undyne behind them, spear at the ready.

Undyne slowly approached them. "Seven. Seven human Souls. With all seven souls, our King...King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god". Undyne monologued. "With that power, Asgore will break the barrier, and take the surface back from Humanity and give them back the pain and suffering they gave us". She hissed. "Do you understand, humans? This is your only chance of Redemption. Give up your Souls...or I'll tear them from your bodies". She threatened, forming a spear of Magic and charging at them.

Ash got in front and braced himself, only to hear her stop. Monster Kid in front of them.

"Undyne! I'll help you fight"! Monster Kid declared, all of them staring in shock. He looked between the three, grinning at them. "Good job you guys! You got Undyne RIGHT in front of you! You get front row seats to her fight"! Kid said happily, before blinking and looking back and forth again. "Wait...who's she fighting"? He asked, only for Undyne to grab him and yank him away from the two. "H-Hey! You're not going to tell my parents are you"? He asked, afraid.

The two went silent before glancing at each other.

"Let's move. Now". Ash said, the two booking it up and past the echo flowers, before crossing a bridge.

"Yo!" Monster Kid's voice shouted.

The two turned and saw Monster Kid slowly approaching them.

"So...um...I know I'm not supposed to be here um...but I gotta ask you something". Monster Kid said, before shuffling a bit.

Ash sighed. "Listen Monster Kid, Frisk and I, we're not monsters, Undyne is after us, we're not her fans". Ash explained.

Monster Kid's eyes widened. "S-So you're humans"? He asked, before leaping up. "Yes! I knew it! I mean...Undyne told me to "Stay away from those Humans"...I guess that makes us enemies now huh"? He asked.

"No, we don't need to be". Ash said with a smile.

"That's right, we have lots of Monster friends". Frisk said, smiling as well.

"R-Really? Wow! that's great"! Monster Kid said with a smile. "I'm gonna go tell Undyne"! He cheered, running across, only to trip half way and fall off the bridge, clinging to the side. "H-Help, I tripped"! He shouted, scared.

"Monster Kid"! Ash and Frisk shouted in fear.

Undyne appeared, glaring at them.

Ash glared and ran across the bridge, Undyne surging to meet him, only for Ash to slid down and grab Monster Kid and heft him up, Undyne staring in shock.

"Hey...thanks, man". Monster Kid thanked before looking at Undyne. "Y-Y-Yo dude...if you wanna hurt my friends, you're gonna have to get through me first"! Monster Kid declared, Undyne backing down and leaving.

Ash grinned. "Thanks for the help Kid".

"No problem...though I REALLY need to get home now, my parents must be worried sick". He said, before grinning and running off.

Ash got up and dusted himself off, Frisk smiling after everything calmed down. "Let's go". He said, the two walking off and to a windy peak.

They looked around before stopping when they heard a voice.

"I knew you would come Humans". Undyne's voice echoed, they both looked up and saw the Armored figure. "Not many have made it this far...I would commend you if you weren't so cowardly". She hissed at them. "Hiding behind that kid in order to run away". She snarled as she took off her helmet, showing blue skin and hills, a red ponytail flowing out. "Alphys' history books showed me that humans were cool, with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen, but you're just cowards"! She bellowed out.

Ash grinned a bit, while Frisk looked on in confusion. "A coward huh? Why don't you come down here and say that again"?! Ash mocked.

"Ash, what are you doing"?! Frisk hissed to him.

"Stand back Frisk, I'll handle this". Ash said, determined.

Undyne leaped down and landed, in front of Ash. "And what are you gonna do about it, coward"?

Ash grinned, as he focused, his eyes glowing a bit. "This". He said as he started to shout, his muscles bulking up a bit as he growled, his hair slowly rising as the power grew, the rocks around them breaking and falling, Undyne stepping back a bit as she could see the Golden Aura around him.

Ash let out a loud roar as he accessed his Super Saiyan form, his shout echoing throughout Waterfall. A powerful wind blowing around him.

Undyne grinned wildly. "Alphys was right! Human's DO shout a lot! And they transform too, Humans are awesome"! She cheered, taking her stance. "Let's go then"!

Ash's emerald eyes glared at her before he held his hand out, forming a blade of pure Aura over his hand, acting like an extension of his arm.

Frisk was hiding behind a rock, not wanting to get involved in this.

Undyne shouted and charged, Ash meeting her in the clash, both of them struggling for supremacy as Undyne's ebony-armored form towered over his golden form.

Undyne grinned a large toothy grin as they broke the lock, spinning her spear around.

Ash swung his sword beam to the side, acting like a swordsman, a smirk working its way onto his face. "Alright...this will be fun".

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And here it is. The Super Saiyan Ash vs Undyne next chapter, Ash gets his 'Spirit Sword' for the fight instead of a spear, he's going all Vegito on her! Tell me what you think of this. R &R his is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	12. It's over 9000!

**Alright here is chapter 12, with Ash vs Undyne. And to the guy who said SS Ash will overpower Undyne easily, you underestimated Determination. So here we go. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

 _"What is this"?!_ Chara shrieked in shock, her ghostly form standing near Frisk as Ash and Undyne fought.

Frisk turned and saw Chara, Chara blinking as she stared at Frisk, the two staring for a minute Chara thinking Frisk didn't see her until she spoke.

"Who...are you"? She asked.

Chara looked away, knowing this would be frustrating to explain.

"RAAAAH!" Undyne roared, summoning and shooting a rain of spears at Ash, who slashed or dodged them as he started running closer. Undyne continued at a faster pace, Ash getting close and slashing her, making her gasp and fall back, trying to recover from the attack, only for Ash to blast her into a wall.

"Sorry Undyne...but you don't stand much of a chance." Ash tried to convince.

Undyne growled, fists tightening as she slowly but surely tore herself out of the wall, glaring at Ash. "No, YOU don't stand a chance runt." She hissed as she grabbed her spear, Ash noticing a light blue Aura matching her spears surrounding Undyne, who suddenly roared. The energy spiked and made Ash cover his eyes, Undyne's roar echoing across all of Waterfall. Ash slowly looked up and paled.

Undyne now had an Aura similar to what he had, only a light blue, her power having rose and her spear tightly clenched in her hand.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than THAT punk!" She shouted, only to suddenly rush forward and sucker punch him in the stomach, making him gasp for air as she socked him away, making him tumble into a stalagmite.

"Ash"! Frisk shouted in concern.

Ash shot out of the rubble and flew in the air for a second, catching his breath.

Undyne summoned a hail of spears and shot them at Ash, who charged and dodged them as he raced for Undyne, who leaped up and swung her spear. Both clashing and vying for control. Undyne pushed him away and swung her spear, a large geyser of water shooting out from it at him, knocking him into the air once more.

Ash grimaced and shook his head. "Man, she's gotten tough". He commended before shouting and cupped his hands, a blue orb forming in between them. "Ka..."

Undyne realized what he was doing and looked around for something, spotting her helmet and put it on. Bracing herself.

"Me...ha...me...HA"! Ash shouted, shooting a large beam from his hands at Undyne.

"Oh this is gonna be good". Undyne muttered, before pointing her spear at the beam and rushing with a shout, piercing the beam and traveling through it directly at Ash!

"What?!" Ash shouted in shock, seeing Undyne's glowing blue eyes piercing the beam as she swam through it easily and appeared at the base.

"Gotcha"! She shouts as she punched him down into the ground.

Ash caught himself and dodged as Undyne stabbed down, swinging around and punched her harshly, her Armor meant to protect from Magic and Aura based attacks, his punch easily piercing it and harming her.

Undyne gasped for air as he kicked her away, her heavy armor making her tumble and collapse, her helmet falling off as Ash charged up again and shot multiple golden blasts at her, Undyne summoning her spears and shot them back to counter them, sending smoke everywhere from the collision and explosions. Both taking a second to catch their breath.

"Heh...I'll be honest human, you sure know how to fight, I'm impressed." Undyne commended him.

"Same, never seen a Monster who can draw upon Aura". He muttered, panting a bit.

Frisk looked on in concern, this couldn't go on! Ash could get hurt! Or worse! She looked down the path they were going to escape into and saw them distracted, beelining it for the path and racing in, wondering if there was anyone or anything that could help.

Ash and Undyne both stood straight and circled each other, ready for Round 2.

Ash took his stance, knowing his sword was only good for blocking her spears.

Undyne swung her spear around with a wide grin on her face.

Frisk raced back, now having a plan. "Chara"! She shouted to the other girl, having learned her name after some explaining. "I have a plan." She said, starting to explain her plan to the girl.

Chara nodded and stood up, her ghostly form allowing her to get close without getting hurt.

"Ash!" Chara shouted, beside him.

Ash only glanced in her direction momentarily, showing he was listening.

"Listen, you don't need to finish this fight, Frisk checked ahead and noticed that Hotland is close, if we can get to Hotland, Undyne can't follow us. Not with her armor." Chara explained Frisk's plan.

Ash nodded. "Alright. Head on ahead." He said, ready to charge Undyne again. "I'll catch up."

Chara nodded and went to Frisk, both of them heading down the path to Hotland.

"Let's go!" Undyne shouted, rushing at Ash.

Ash blocked the attack and swung his sword at her, both of them engaging in close ranged combat, each attack getting closer and closer to damage.

Ash got stabbed in the shoulder by her spear.

Undyne got slashed in the waist by his sword.

A headbutt from Ash, a knee from Undyne. It went back and forth as the two stubborn warriors refused to back down.

Ash slid back and grinned a bit, making his blade vanish.

Undyne grinned and leaped up. "You're open!"

Ash suddenly shot both hands out, lightning letting loose from them, shocking Undyne, her armor conducting it painfully and making her collapse, dazing her but not taking her out of the fight.

"Sorry, I gotta go. See ya!" Ash teased, running to Hotland.

"HEY! Get back here!" Undyne roared, slowly getting up and pursuing him.

Ash bolted down the road on foot, passing by the HUGE 'Welcome to Hotland' sign. And into Hotland itself, stumbling at the sudden and intense heat he felt. "W-Whoa..." Ash muttered, taking a moment to recover, before continuing, Undyne in pursuit.

Ash passed a sleeping Sans and sweatdropped, racing across the bridge and spotting Frisk drinking from...a water jug? Using a small cup that was beside it, she got a cup for herself.

"Frisk!" Ash shouted, racing over, his golden aura matching the bright place of Hotland.

"Good to see you're safe Ash...but what about Un-" Frisk stopped, both of them seeing Undyne slowly stepping towards them, panting loudly.

"So...hot...armor...burning...need...water." Undyne muttered, before collapsing.

The two stared at Undyne for a moment, before nodding and grabbing the jug, tipping it over and dousing Undyne with water, reviving her.

Undyne gasped and got up, seeing the two with the jug, staring silently at them before turning around and walking away.

"...I guess we won?" Ash asked.

"I hope so." Frisk hoped.

Ash sighed and relaxed, returning to his normal state, before collapsing on one knee.

"Ash!" Frisk exclaimed in concern.

"I'll be fine...I just need some rest." Ash muttered.

Frisk looked at the lab and nodded. "That looks like it has air conditioning, let's go!" Frisk declared, helping Ash along. Into the dark Lab.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And here we are! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Got sick, had a cough that WOULD NOT and still has not gone away, and it bothered me. Along with having to do an original story (Which you can find on Fictionpress under the name 'A Whelp's Tail'.) let's just say I've been distracted. But I'm hopefully back and I hope I did this scene justice. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	13. Question

**Hey all..yeah I know it's been a long time since an update and I'm sorry. But I would like to ask a question. As of recently I've felt a lack of inspiration in certain stories. I'm not giving up on them or something like that. But my inspiration has been pulled into other things. Now here is my question. Should I continue with these stories, or create a new one to vent all of my inspiration out and get my edge back? I do not want to dissapoint you all. So I am wanting your answers. I will still try my best to update my stuff. But considering my last update was QUITE a while back, I doubt you'll believe me. Well I suppose that's all I have to say. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	14. Hanging out with Undyne

**Guess who's back back back~ Back Again~ I'M BACK! Hope you guys missed me! Sorry for the long wait. I've been feeling a bit sluggish in writing. BUT NOW I'M BACK! Let's go! I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash grimaced as Frisk helped him into the lab. Sitting him down near the entrance. Both relaxing as they felt the heat from the outside fade away and welcomed the cool air conditioned inside of the lab. Ash panted a bit as he relaxed from his fight and the intense heat that was Hotland. Glancing to the side to check the lab out, only to jump a bit when Chara was right in front of him, staring.

"So, mind explaining what that was about?" She asked.

"...Not right now." Ash responded in his head.

"...Okay." Chara responded, knowing very well she has her own secrets to keep.

They got up and looked around, they were about to investigate when Frisk's phone rang, making her yelp and check it. "H-Hello?" Frisk asked.

"Greetings Frisk!" Papyrus' voice rang out.

Both listened in interest.

"Hello Papyrus, why did you call?" Frisk asked.

"I was thinking...you, me, Ash and Undyne, we should all hang out soon!" Papyrus suggested, causing all three to glance at each other nervously.

"She just got home and I'm waiting outside, you two should come, bye!" Papyrus hung up, Ash and Frisk glancing at each other.

"Should we...?" Frisk asked.

"Well...if Papyrus considers her a friend enough to hang out with, she can't be that bad..." Ash reminded.

"Why are you two even considering this?!" Chara shouted in shock.

They both look at each other and nod, leaving the laboratory and looking around, seeing a cloaked figure on a boat.

"Hello sir...could you give us a ride to Waterfall?" Frisk asked politely.

"Tra la la~ Of course~" The singing figure responded.

The two got on and watched as the boat rose and floated down the stream.

The figure continued their singing happily, before what they said caught Ash off guard.

"Tra la la~ Beware the man...who speaks in hands..." The figure warned, causing Ash to freeze up for a minute. The two arriving at Waterfall not long after. "We're here~ Come back soon tra la la~" The figure sang as they left.

Ash shook his head a bit and walked with Frisk, both of them seeing Papyrus in front of a...fierce looking house. "Hey Papyrus." Ash waved weakly, a bit nervous.

"Ash! Frisk! Hello there! I am so glad you came!" Papyrus said happily. "Are you two ready to hang out with Undyne?" He asked. "I have a plan to make you great friends!" Papyrus reassured.

The two glanced at each other...before weakly nodding.

"Great! I brought a gift to help break the ice." Papyrus said, pulling out a bone wrapped in a present bow. "Give it to Undyne, she loves these." He said, before putting it away. "Let me do the talking." He warned before knocking.

The piano ambience the two just noticed suddenly stopped, before the door opened like an open mouth.

The two stared as Undyne revealed herself, her armor off...revealing her to be rather lanky looking.

"Hey Papyrus! Ready for your extra private, one on one training?" Undyne asked, a wide happy grin on her face.

"You bet! I even brought some friends!" Papyrus responded.

Undyne smiled at that as Papyrus revealed them. "Hi, I don't think we've-" Her expression froze as she took in the sight of the two humans who bested her, before glancing at Papyrus with an 'Are you serious?!' look on her face.

"Why Don't...you three...come in?" Undyne invited through grit teeth, entering her house swiftly.

The two gulped and entered with Papyrus leading.

They all got in, Ash and Frisk blinking. The house was relatively normal all things considered. Papyrus smiling at Undyne. "Look Undyne! These two brought a gift for you all on their own!" He said, holding out the bone to her.

Undyne glanced at them, both of them giving her a shrug. Before taking the bone. "Um...thanks...I'll just put this with the others." She said, moving to a drawer filled with similar bones, putting it in there before walking back to them. "So? Ready to start?" She asked, looking at Papyrus.

"Whoopsy Doopsy! I just remembered! I need to go to the bathroom. You three have fun!" Papyrus bluffed, before leaping out the window suddenly, surprising them all.

A dense silence passed as they glanced at each other.

"So...why are YOU here?" Undyne asked. "To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? Is that it?!" She demanded.

Both of them shook their heads. "No!"

"Then why are you here?" She asked. She paused for a moment after a moment of thought. "Wait...I get it. You think I'm gonna be friends you with two, right?" She asked.

Both of them shrugged sheepishly, grinning nervously.

"Really? How delightful! I accept!" She cheered, startling them. "Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship...NOT!" She snapped, both of them wincing as they sensed the sarcasm in the phrase. "Why would I EVER be friends with YOU? If you weren't my house guests, I'd beat you up right now!" She growled. "You are the enemy of everyone's Hopes and Dreams! I will NEVER be your friend! Now get out of my house." She hissed angrily.

The two were about to leave before Papyrus walked up to the window.

"Dang. What a shame. I thought Undyne could be friends with you. It seems I overestimated her...she just not up to the challenge." Papyrus stealthily goaded before running off.

"Challenge?! What?!" Undyne snapped. "Papyrus! Wait a second...!" She called out to him before growling. "Darnit!" She hissed, before turning to the two. "He thinks I can't be friends with you?!" She cackled loudly and grinned. "What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day." She said, seemingly referring to Frisk only on the 'wimpy' part.

"And what about me?" Ash asked.

Undyne grinned. "You. You caught my attention. I'm gonna have some fun being friends with you..."

Ash shivered a bit.

"Listen up you two! We're not going to be friends! We're going to be...BESTIES!" She proclaimed, both of them paling a bit.

"I'll make you two like me so much, you won't be able to think of anyone else!" She said, cackling. "It's the PERFECT REVENGE!" Undyne smoothed her features and cupped her hands together in a 'docile' pose. "Why don't you two have a seat?" She asked, bringing up an extra seat for Ash beside Frisk.

The two glanced at each other before walking to the seats, sitting down.

Ash noticed a giant sword leaning against the wall. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"That? That's a sword Alphys made with me, according to the stories, Human's could wield swords up to ten times their size! And seeing you fight, I can believe that's true!" She grinned.

Ash chuckled a bit nervously as she coughed a bit to clear her throat.

"Comfortable?" She asked, the two nodding. "I'll get you both something to drink." She said, walking to her fridge and pulling some stuff out and laying it on the counter. "All set! What would each of you like?" She asked.

The second the two made a move, she threw a spear that snapped the table in two as it pierced it. "HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU TWO ARE THE GUESTS! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELVES!" She snapped, before catching herself and assuming her docile state once more. "Just...point to what you want? You can use the spear." She said sheepishly.

Ash grabbed the spear and flipped it over so the tip as facing the options, both of them looking each over...before choosing the tea bags.

"Tea huh? Coming right up!" She said, grabbing the tea bags and setting them to boil. "It'll take a moment for the water to boil." She said, waiting with the two.

The tea eventually boiled and she got them two mugs, sitting them down in front of them. "Here you are! Careful, they're hot." She warned, moving to her side of the table.

A small silence passed as the two waited for the tea to cool.

"It's not that hot! Drink it already!" Undyne snapped, the two of them flinching before nervously sipping the hot tea, Frisk quivering a bit as she felt her tongue burn a bit.

The two sighed as the tea's good taste overwhelmed the slight burn.

"Good huh?" She asked, both nodding. "Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" She shouted boisterously.

The two grinned sheepishly as Undyne calmed down.

"Hey...um..." Undyne looked at Ash, wondering his name.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced.

"And I'm Frisk." Frisk added.

"Ash...heh, that was a really awesome fight we had!" Undyne said, grinning widely.

"Yeah..." Ash responded a bit nervously.

"Alphys told me that you guys were strong, but to fight one like that and go beyond what I thought was my limits, MAN it was awesome! I hope she got a video of that!" Undyne ranted on.

Ash chuckled a bit and hummed. "You know Undyne, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

Undyne turned to them and grinned. "Heh, even for humans...I suppose you're not that bad yourselves." She agreed.

The two smiled and relaxed.

Undyne noticed their cups were almost empty. "Oh! We spent so much time talking I didn't realize you ran out of tea, let me get you more." She said, both of them happily nodding. Undyne getting up and paused suddenly. "Wait a minute...Papyrus...his cooking lessons. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THEM RIGHT NOW!" She roared, startling both. "And if HE'S not here to have them." She paused and turned to them with a glint in her eye. "You'll have to have them for him..." She said quietly.

Ash will admit to saying that he has a seen a lot of weird stuff, but the events that followed would remain on the top of his 'weird stuff' list for a long time.

Undyne grabbed Frisk and Ash by their shoulders, leaping over the table and to the table. "Let's start with the sauce!" She shouted, stomping down some tomatoes. "Envision these vegetables as your worst enemies, now! Pound them to dust with your fists!" She roared.

Frisk sheepishly punched a tomato softly, knocking it over.

"Yeah! I'm into it! Now it's my turn!" She declared, before socking the vegetables with all of her might, making a royal mess all over the table, wall, and themselves. "Uh...we'll just scrape this into a bowl later..." She said slowly, moving on to the noodles. "We add the noodles. Homemade noodles are the best...BUT I JUST BUY STORE BRAND! They're the cheapest!" She gloats with a fierce growl, before relaxing and composing herself. "Just...put them in the pot."

Ash grabbed the noodles out and decided to be a bit fancy, throwing the noodles up and charging up his lightning, before zapping the mid air noodles, snapping them into bits and letting them land in the water.

"AWW YEAH!" Undyne roared fiercely. "Now it's time to stir the pasta, as a general rule of thumb, the more you stir the better it is!" She said, both of them nodding...fairly confident that isn't how it works. "Ready? Let's do it."

Frisk started stirring the pasta, going faster and faster when Undyne told her to.

"Ugh! Let me!" Undyne growled, summoning one of her spears and fiercely stabbing it into the pot, denting it harshly...but stirring the noodles very fiercely. "Alright, now for the final step." She said before dramatically posing. "TURN UP THE HEAT!" She roared. "Let the stovetop symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! Ready? Don't hold anything back!" Undyne demanded.

Frisk turned the burner right, nervously watching as the fire got hotter, Ash stepping back just as Undyne shoved Frisk away.

"Let me!" She snapped, turning the burner all the way. "See?! This is how you-" She didn't get to finish as a fierce inferno rang out, blinding them momentarily.

When they had vision they saw the house was covered in fire, all of them relatively fine.

Undyne chuckles as she turned to them, face covered in soot. "Man...no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking." She laughed.

Ash chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They all rushed out and saw the blazing inferno that was her house from the outside.

"Well, that was fun." Undyne started with a grin. "We'll have to hang out another time!" She laughed.

"Maybe somewhere else though." Ash said, gesturing to the flaming house.

"Yeah, in the meantime I'll go hang with Papyrus, if you ever need me come drop by Snowdin." Undyne said with a grin. "And if you ever need help, just give Papyrus a ring! Since we're in the same spot I can talk too." She explained.

"Got it." Ash gave a thumbs up with a grin.

"See you later, punks!" Undyne said before dashing off.

"...Well that was interesting." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we should get going to Hotland though, that seems to be our next step." Frisk suggested.

"Right, let's get moving." Ash agreed, both of them taking the boat to Hotland and entering the Lab once more.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **AAAAAND DONE! So sorry for the wait, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it a bunch! *Sighs*. College has been a hassle but I've been tanking it on. My Grandmother is in the hospital so I'm hoping she recovers soon, the Hurricane makes me worry, not for my own safety, but for the safety of my friends out in its warpath. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and I'll hopefully get into Hotland and Mettaton soon. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	15. Meeting Alphys and Mettaton

**Alright. I'm back. And I'm SO sorry for the long delay! College got really hectic near the end and I just kinda fell out from all writing for a bit! Combined with some writers block and I was a recipe for disaster. But I'm back now and I have a whole month to catch back up! So let's start with one of your favorites. ONTO THE SHOW~! I own nothing except my ideas.**

 **And to those who wants me to ship Ash and Frisk: No. Not at this age. Maybe as an epilogue thing when they're older, but not like this.**

 **And FYI: For Mettaton's voice just imagine Natewantstobattle's voice, or Mettaton's voice in Undertale: The Musical.**

* * *

Ash and Frisk came into a dark lightless lab, seeing nothing in front of them they blindly walked forward, only to pause when they saw the only form of light in the room, a surveillance footage...of themselves.

"It's...It's us..." Frisk noticed, gulping a bit.

 _"That isn't creepy at all."_ Chara snarked, yet still sounded a bit weirded out.

"Yeah...I don't like the looks of this, let's hurry." Ash agreed, the two slowly walked forward.

Only for the light to flicker on and a door opens in front of them, making the two jump in surprise.

Out comes a yellow dinosaur like creature in a labcoat. She paused and stared at them, initiating a staring contest between the three.

"Oh...my Gosh..." They said, their voice a bit high pitched, identified her as female. "I-I didn't expect you to show up so soon!" She exclaimed, panicked. "I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, and it's all messy and..." She rants off, only for Ash to clap his hands, startling her.

"Easy there...my name is Ash, and this is Frisk...would you mind telling us who you are?" Ash asked.

The monster took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-Yes...I am Dr. Alphys, I'm Asgore's Royal Scientist." She introduces, giving a sheepish wave.

"Nice to meet you! Though...I must ask...what's with the monitor?" Ash asked, gesturing to the monitor watching them.

"W-Well...It's my job to keep watch on the Underground, and I saw you two come out of the Ruins...I was usually supposed to report you to Asgore, but watching you two go through the Underground...well you can't help but cheer you two huh?" She explained with a timid smile.

"Ah..okay." Ash nodded, understanding now.

"So...where do we go next?" Frisk asked quietly.

"W-Well, I-I know Hotland very well! I can take you through it! With my monitor here I can watch you and guide you all the way to the castle!" Alphys says, gesturing to the monitor.

"That's great!" Ash said, eyes shining. "Then what are we waiting for?" The two started to move past her.

"W-Wait!" Alphys shrieked, stepping in front of them once more, tripping over her lab coat momentarily due to her rushed movements. "I need to warn you!"

"Warn us? About what?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well...there is this one tiny issue...a long time ago I built a robot named Mettaton." She started, pacing now. "Originally I had built him to be an entertainment Robot. Uh...you know, like a robotic TV star or something." Alphys suggested, the two nodding in understanding. "Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments." She says, not convincing the two with her nervous hand shifting. "Like...Um...Anti-Anti Human combat feature..." She sheepishly brought up, making the two sweatdrop at her. Alphys immediately shook her hands rapidly. "O-Of course, when I saw you two I immediately decided...'I have to remove those features!'" She pleads, the two relaxing some. "Unfortunately, I made a teeny tiny mistake while doing so...now...he...um..." She swayed in place, trying to get to the point.

"Just...say it." Ash said, knowing what to expect.

"Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?" She sheepishly finished, chuckling nervously. "But...um hopefully we won't run into him!" Alphys confidently adds...just before a distant banging started letting loose.

 _"Had to jinx it didn't she?"_ Chara snapped.

"Be nice..." Frisk chided quietly.

The banging got closer.

"Did you hear something?" Alphys asked nervously.

The banging got closer until it was right on top of them.

Ash got into a ready stance.

"Oh no." Alphys muttered.

The wall burst open, shutting off the lights as they must have hit some wiring.

 **"OOOOHHHH YEEES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES..."**

Some lights shined onto a square robot

"TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" It cheered in an announcer like voice with a metallic tinge.

Confetti, lights, and a neon sign came out of nowhere as an imaginary crowd cheered loudly, startling the two.

"Everyone give a big hand to our wonderful contestants!" The presumed Mettaton said, confetti dropping onto them as he clapped happily.

"He doesn't seem that bad..." Frisk noticed, seeing the eccentric robot as rather entertaining.

"Yeah..." Ash muttered. "But be careful just in case."

Mettaton turned to the two and pointed a dramatic finger at them, hand holding a mic. "Never played before gorgeous?" He asked, pointing to Frisk specifically. "Sorry buddy you'll have to sit this one out." He quickly added to a surprise Ash as he was suddenly pulled away, a platform with a choice board forming in front of Frisk. "The rules are simple, answer correctly...or you die!" He finished sinisterly, the area blacking out as a FIGHT started.

Alphys looked nervously at Frisk as the Mettaton 'adjusted' an imaginary tie. "Let's start with an easy one!" He began, moving to the side as a screen lit up, showing four choices: A. B. C. and D. "What is the prize for answering correctly?" He asked, four answers lighting up.

Ash moved over to Alphys' side, since Mettaton didn't seem interested in him right now. The female monster looked at him and had an idea. "H-Hey...we can help Frisk, can you make shapes with your powers?" She asked.

Ash nodded yes.

"Okay...follow my lead."

Frisk stood nervously as the counter started to go down, her mind racing as she wondered which question was correct, going with her gut instincts she chose B.

"Wrong Wrong Wrooong!" Mettaton sung, electricity coming out and zapping her SOUL, making her cry out in pain. "Onto the next question!" He said, ignoring Frisk's quiet whimpers at the painful shock. "What is the King's Full name?" He asked, Frisk getting up. Before she could think onto the next question she looked behind Mettaton and saw Ash and Alphys' plan.

Ash had used his electricity to form different shapes with it, the shape in the form of a C, Alphys pointing to the C and to the choice on the screen: Asgore Dreemurr.

Frisk gave a subtle nod of agreement and pressed it, a positive noise letting loose along with confetti as Mettaton cheered. "Correct! What a terrific answer!" He praised Frisk, clearing his 'throat'. "Enough about you. Let's talk about me!" He said, another question popping up: What are robots made of?

Frisk subtly moved her eyes to look at the two, Ash forming a B. She pressed it and the cheerful music let loose again, Alphys and Ash giving a thumbs up.

"Too easy for you huh?" Mettaton challenged. "Here's another easy one for you!" He said, before the so called 'easy' question startled both kids.

"Two trains. Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards station A. If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is now 10:08 how much longer until both trains pass each other?" He said, the two looking overwhelmed.

Alphys patted Ash's arm to form another one. "D! It's D!" She silently hissed. Ash put his trust in the doctor and formed a D with his lightning.

Frisk blinked confusingly and nodded, pressing D. The happy music going off again. "Wonderful! I'm astounded folks!" Mettaton cheered in supposed awe.

The quiz show continued, Ash becoming more and more confused on how Alphys knew such questions in an instant. Including the incredibly rigged ones such as the constantly changing spelling one and the 'Froggit' one. Though even she was caught off guard by the 'Would you smooch as ghost' question. It got to the final question.

"In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?" Mettaton asked. Before Frisk could glance over Alphys reacted bombastically, making Ash stumble away. "OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM!" She shouted loudly and waved her hand, making Mettaton turn around to her. "IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVORED AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT, IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BUT ALSO BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A POWERFUL message about friendship and..." She droned off, realizing what she did.

Mettaton 'tisked' at her. "Alphys, Alphys, Alphys. You aren't helping our contestant, are you?" He asked, giving the implication of a look. "Oooooh! You should have told me." He chided, shaking his 'head'. "I'll ask a question...you'll be SURE to know the answer to!" His tone dropped to a threatening voice. "Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?"

Four answers popping up as Alphys waved her hands panickingly at Frisk to NOT answer one. Ash sweatdropping as Frisk looked over the answers...before shrugging and picking the 'Don't know' answer.

Alphys sighed in relief as Mettaton nodded. "Correct. Dr. Alphys has a crush on...the unknowable. You see, Alphys believes there is someone out there. Someone watching her. Someone she thinks is "Cute" and "Interesting." Hello, theoretical person. Dr. Alphys likes you. too bad you are not real." He snarked at Alphys.

"H-Hey, I've done some research about this! There are alternate universes out there! S-Someday, maybe, I could meet them!" Alphys retorted nervously at Mettaton's gaze.

"You said the exact same thing about "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie." But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Person, if you're out there... How about giving us a sign, right now?

The background music for the show had stopped momentarily...before it returned again.

"That settles that, doesn't it?" Mettaton slammed down.

"That's just mean..." Ash muttered, pitying the poor Doctor as Mettaton went back to business.

"Well well well. With Dr. Alphys helping you...The show has no dramatic tension! We can't go on like this!" He shrieked sadly, before straightening up again. "But. But! This was just the pilot episode! Next up, more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time, darlings...!" He says as the wheel he had turned into a rocket and he zipped out through the ceiling.

The quiz show stuff all went away as the platform vanished, allowing Frisk to walk over to Ash, who sighed in relief.

"Well...that was hectic." He muttered.

"Yeah...but it was kinda fun!" Frisk admitted cheerfully, making Ash smile.

"Yeah, I bet it was. But you have Alphys to thank for...Alphys?" Ash asked, noticing the Doctor had vanished, the two looking around...only to hear whimpering in the bathroom. "Oh..." He muttered.

"We should...leave her be for now." Frisk said, Ash agreeing.

The two walked over to the chairs to sit down...and maybe have a few snacks from her fridge.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **There we go! The whole Mettaton quiz show checked off the list! I hope this helps make up for taking so long. I'll be busy with the other ones so expect a lot of updates! Again I am so sorry for taking so long and I thank you so much for being patient with me. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	16. Apology and Update

**Hey guys. Long time no see eh? And another quick note. Whew...okay...okay, let me get this all out of the way. I'm sure you're wondering what has kept me busy?**

 **1: College, not it in general but the two previous weeks were rough.**

 **2: My Grandma, she passed away two weeks ago, and things were a mess for quite a while. We were very close and I was the last one outside of my Grandpa to see her alive, so it hit me especially hard.  
**

 **3: Writer's Block, the hardest one to get through. :P I think you all know what this one is. Hehe.**

 **Now, a quick question I would like to ask you all...do you want me to stop holding back? Some stories I have been holding back merely cause I have to get to a certain point to bust them out, or merely have to progress to it even though I got it all settled up, do you want be to stop holding all of those back and go ham? Because I can, stuff like the WoW stories have some OC's, but some bring about some problems. I can do a quick 'explanation' at the beginning of the next one to provide some helpful explanation, but other than that it would be a while. What do you all think?**

 **And with the GDCCE team, they have so much more hidden away that I have a hard time carefully revealing piece by piece, do you want me to let it all out and give each part a suitable explanation, or continue like it is? This isn't a suggestion question, its a legit 'This or that' question, don't be saying 'it's up to you' alright? :P**

 **So, I hope this explains everything that's went down. My last 'essay' is tomorrow then I can go on 'casual mode' for a while to focus on writing, so I may get some updates soon. No promises. But I just wanted to keep you all in the know. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	17. Hotland

**I LIIIIIIIVEEEEE! I am SO SORRY for the long wait my friends and fans! I am free from the bounds of College! And with a week of recovery to rest my brain I have returned with chapters! Content! CHAOS! Wait...scratch that last one. But I'm back and I'm hoping to quickly catch some of my stories up, make some new ones and maybe ignite some old ones I've left in the dust. But that's enough for now. Let's get back to it! I own nothing except my ideas!**

* * *

Alphys opened the door to her bathroom with a sigh after recovering from her humiliation, she turned to see if they were still- She shrieked in terror upon seeing her instant noodles and potato chisps being eaten by the two children. "My Food!"

Ash and Frisk both stopped their eating and turned to her. "S-Sorry..." They apologize with a light blush of embarrassment on their cheeks.

"I-It's fine...I kinda left you two there for a while." Alphys forgave.

They got up and sighed.

"Well, we better get going." Ash said.

"W-Wait!" Alphys stopped, walking over to them. "Let me give you my ph-phone number!" She said, smiling. "Th-Then...maybe...if you need help-" She stopped and her eyes widened upon seeing Frisk's phone. "Wh...Where'd you get that phone from!? It's ANCIENT!" She exclaims in surprise, showing the two her more sleek and advanced phone. "It doesn't even have texting!" She noticed in awe, grabbing Frisk's phone from her. "W-Wait a second please." She asks, rushing upstairs.

The two heard a loud racket as Alphys apparently upgraded Frisk's phone, making the two of them glance at each other in slight confusion. Alphys came down not long after.

"There! I upgraded your phone! And even got you your own Ash!" Alphys said, handing both of them their own phones.

"Thanks Alphys!" They both thank with smiles.

"N-No problem, it can do texting, items, it's got a key chain. I even signed you both up for the underground's No. 1 social network! Now we're officially friends!" Alphys said happily.

They both smile back...before a silence rang out as neither of them spoke again.

"Well...um...I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" Alphys said, rushing back in.

The two sweatdropped and made their way out of the lab. They both jumped when their phone's went off, Alphys having sent out a text.

 _"just realized i didn't watch undyne fight the humans v.v"_

They blinked before shrugging and continued on-another text.

 _"well i know she's unbeatable i'll ask her abt it later ^.^"_

 _"This is going to be a thing isn't it?"_ Chara asked, Frisk nodding.

The two continued through Hotland, pausing in awe to see the glorious mechanical hellscape, it felt and looked like they were inside a forge or machine of some sorts.

"Whoa..." Ash gasped in awe. Frisk also in awe, both of them working up a sweat with Frisk's sweater and Ash's jacket.

" _Ain't that hot."_ Chara snarked with a smirk, obviously enjoying her state of no heat.

"Let's get moving." Frisk reminded, a bit annoyed, Ash nodding.

The two moved on, going down rapid conveyor belts and moving across steam vents, the occasional text from Alphys aside, everything seemed to be going rather well.

They met a block with a huge line of lasers that were blue and orange. Ash's phone went off, making him pick it up.

"Uhh! H-hi, so the blue lasers..." Alphys began before cutting herself off with a cough. "Uhh! I mean, Alphys here! Hi!" She greets nervously. "The blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move. The O-Orange ones, um... Y-You have to be moving and they... Um...they won't um... Move through those ones!" She explains with pauses and panicked tone, before freezing up. "um...Bye!" She says, hanging up.

 _"You catch that?"_ Chara asked, quirking an eyebrow in her ghostly form.

"Blue lasers, stop. Orange lasers, move." Ash reminded, Frisk nodding as the two ran through the lasers, hitting the button at the very end to turn them off.

"Good thing we had Alphys to tell us." Frisk exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ash agreed, nodding. They looked at their phones, seeing Alphys' new texts, making them chuckle at the nervous monster. They continue until they found a huge door, two vents to the east and west. Alphys calling them again.

"A-Alphys here! T-The northern door will stay locked until... S-Solve the puzzles on the right and left. I-I suggest splitting up." She said, hanging up.

"Alright, you go left and I go right?" Ash asked Frisk, who nodded.

"Be safe." Frisk said in concern, leaping from the vent to the left side as Ash took the right.

Ash arrived at a building, entering inside he saw a puzzle with a control panel. He read the instructions and nodded, taking control and moving the block around so he could hit the arrow, his two shots making the puzzle rather easy. "Huh...that was easier than I thought."

 _"Don't get overconfident."_ Chara warned as Ash left and met up with Frisk at the middle, the door opening.

"Ready?" Ash asked, not knowing what awaits.

Frisk's phone went off, she picked it up again.

"Uuuh, I think I think...Umm...hey! I think about the puzzles on the left and right! They're a bit difficult to explain but-"

"We already solved them." They both answer.

"O-oh...awesome...Bye!" She hung up.

The two sighed and leaped across multiple steam vents, only to blink when they landed on polka dot tile, they entered into a room and found it pitch black.

Alphys called Ash's phone, making him pick it up while still cautious.

"H-Hey, it's rather dark in there, huh?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah, can you fix that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I can hack into the light systems and turn on the lights. Just give me a second..."

The lights snapped on, showing...a kitchen set? The two looked around in confusion.

"Oh no." Alphys muttered.

Mettaton slowly rose from behind the counter with a chef hat on. "OHHH YESSS!" He shouted, making the two flinch and Ash to turn his phone off since Alphys could hear. "Welcome, Beauties, to the Underground's Premier Cooking Show!" He says as some sparkly text showed.

 _Cooking with a Killer Robot._

"Uh oh..." Ash, Frisk, and Chara muttered.

"Pre-heat your ovens, because we've got a very special recipe for you today!" Mettaton announced. "We're going to be making...a cake!" He said before gesturing to Frisk. "My lovely assistant here will gather the ingredients. While her friend helps fill the time with small talk." He says. "Everyone give them a big hand!" He cheered, clapping for them as confetti rained down on them. "We'll need Sugar, Milk, and Eggs. Go for it sweetheart~!" He says to Frisk as she went to go get them, Mettaton sliding over to Ash. "So Human! How are you liking the underground so far?" He asked, bringing the microphone to Ash's mouth.

"Very much so far...I've met so many new friends, I can't see why the humans would want to lock you all up...you're amazing!" Ash voiced his thoughts, making Mettaton swoon dramatically.

"Such honesty! Such heart! You're going to make my receptors blow in embarrassment~!" He spoke as Frisk came back with the ingredients. "Great job! Just put them in the middle of this counter!" He said, gesturing to the spot. Frisk put them down as both of them paid attention. "Perfect! Great job, beautiful~!" Mettaton praised, Frisk blushing a bit. "We've got all the ingredients we need to bake the cake! Milk. Sugar. Eggs." He listed off, only to pause. "Oh my! What a magnificent moment! How could I forget?! We're missing the most important ingredient!" Mettaton said, both of them glancing at each other...just as Mettaton slowly rose a CHAINSAW from under the table.

"A HUMAN SOUL!" He said, slowly advancing towards them, Frisk hiding behind Ash as he protected her, Chara panicked with eyes wide as she could only watched as he got close-

A phone went off, but not Frisk or Ash's...Mettaton's phone went off, he sighed and brought it out, holding it up to his 'ear'.

"Hello...? I'm kind of in them middle of something here..." Mettaton said.

"W-Wait a second!" Alphys interjected. "Couldn't make a...couldn't you use a...Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?!" Alphys pleaded.

"...A substitution? You mean use a different non-human ingredient?" Mettaton asked in intrigue, putting the chainsaw down. "Why?"

"Um...what if someone's...Vegan?"

"...A Vegan." He said blankly.

"Uh...well I mean-"

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS!" He said dramatically, startling them. "Actually I have an option right here!" He admitted, making them stare. "MTT-Brand Always-Convenient-Human-Soul-Flavor-Substitute!" He named off. "A can of which, is just over on that counter!" He said, gesturing to a counter off the 'set'. "Well, Darling? Why don't you go get it?" He asked Frisk.

Still nervous about the chainsaw, Frisk went over and reached for the can, only for the counter to shrink down...and grow to the air like a skyscraper!

"Wha-?" Frisk gasped in shock.

"By the way, our show runs on a strict schedule. If you can't get the can in the next one minute. We'll have to go back to the original plan." Mettaton said, making Frisk gulp and Ash to panic. "So. Better start climbing, Beautiful!" He said, flying up the desk tower.

Ash ran over just as Frisk's phone went off.

"Oh no! There's not enough time to climb up!" Alphys shrieked in fear. "F-Fortunately I might have a plan!" She admits. "When I was upgrading your phone I added a few...features. You see that huge button on your phone that says Jetpack?" She asked, making Frisk look at the obvious button she ignored before. "Watch this!" She says as Frisk's phone shifted into a jetpack and landed on her back. "There! You should have just enough fuel to make it to the top. Now get up there!" She urges as Frisk shot up the tower with her jetpack.

Frisk dodged the very ingredients Mettaton had her get, Milk, Sugar, and Eggs. She managed to get to the top even with his assault. Making Ash cheer.

"My. My. It seems you've bested me." Mettaton admitted. "But only because you had the help of the brilliant Doctor Alphys!" He reminded. "Oh! I loathe to admit what would have happened to you without her!" He said, Chara noting that.

 _"He seems to be hamming her involvement up quite a notch."_ She said to Ash.

"Maybe..."

"Well. Toodles!" Mettaton said, waving goodbye as he left. Only to come right back. "Oh yes! About the substitution. Haven't you two ever seen a cooking show before? I already baked a cake ahead of time, so forget it!" He said, making Ash fall over.

Frisk floated down and returned her phone to normal, making both of them sigh in relief.

"That was close..." She admitted.

"Yeah...this place seems pretty cooled off though...break time?" Ash offered.

"Yeah..." Frisk agreed, the two sitting down and relaxing.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there it is! My big return chapter! I hope you enjoyed this and I'll hopefully put out more chapters later. Right now I just wanted to get this out to give you something after so long. R &R this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	18. Update: Burned Out

**Hello friends...*Sighs*. I won't beat around the bush this time. I am sorry. I wanted to be able to do a lot of writing over the Summer vacation, and I did very little of it. And when I look back, and see most of my stories are 3/4's of a year old, it hurt. But I should stop making excuses on why. I'm burned out, not to say I'm losing inspiration, but I'm burned out on writing. I've done so much with it, but after so much writing it gets...repetitive, I get bored, I get distracted, I lose motivation.  
**

 **I don't know what to do. I've looked back, seen how many people love my stories, but I can't scrap up the motivation to continue them, and that upsets me beyond belief...but I can't do anything about it. So in summation...I'm sorry. I've let you all down. This time writing has been the best time of my life, but...I'm burned out, I can't find any motivation to continue. I don't know if I will get it back later on. But I want to finally remove this guilt in my gut and come clean on why.  
**

 **You, each and every one of you. Have been a blessing for me with every review, favorite, follow, and view. RWBY: The Assassin is my biggest story ever: On 95,000 views alone, that makes me happy, knowing so many of you liked it despite how rough of a start it was, and kept on going through it. I am sorry I have been unable to fulfill my promises. My promise of explaining Ash's story, my promise of continuing GDCCE's story, and my promise of giving you a clear picture of my 'plot' but in the end, I couldn't do it. And I am sad because of that, but...I don't feel like I failed. I did my best, I've written so many chapters and stories my hand would cramp on remembering them all. And because of my stories I've met friends that have become so important to me in my life, so I thank you all.  
**

 **My fire of ideas and stories will never fade...but my motivation to write has been burned trying to keep up. Maybe I'll come back and crank out chapters like there's no tomorrow. But until then. Thank you, for everything.**

 **P.S. I will be posting this update on all of my big stories, so if you were excited to see all of these pop ups only to be let down. I apologize again.**


End file.
